Te sigo amando
by Forty three
Summary: La relacion de Jade y Tori esta teniendo problemas,apesar de que se aman,llegara alguien a complicar mas aun las cosas entre ambas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Un saludos a todos nuevamente!Bueno esta es una historia Jori obviamente**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

POV JADE

Estaba recostada en la cama junto con Tori mientras ella leía algún libro, tenía sus gafas puestas y una pijama cómoda no despegaba sus ojos de aquel libro, con el ceño y los labios levemente fruncidos para comprender su lectura, no se cual sería el libro que la tiene tan sumergida, la verdad no le eh prestado atención a lo que lee últimamente, tal vez alguna novela romántica de las que tanto detesto, no sé, mi mente tiene otras cosas a las que darles mayor importancia.

Han sido meses desde que la relación que tenía con Tori venia cuesta abajo, todo se nos ha vuelto rutina ,creo que se ha enfriado, no quisiera perderla pero no sé hasta qué punto esta destruyéndonos esto a ambas.

Vuelvo mi vista del televisor a Tori se supone que veríamos una película juntas, pero ella esta ahí leyendo su libro sin prestar más atención a nada, cierro mis ojos esperando que este vacío que siento en mi estomago y en mi corazón desaparezca, no es que ya no sienta amor, porque si lo hago amo a Tori, estos dos años junta a ella han sido maravillosos, pero algo pasa con nosotras que nos esta destruyendo nos está quitando aquello que nos unió.

**-Sucede algo Jade?-**le escucho preguntarme con tono de preocupación, abro los ojos para encontrarme nuevamente con los suyos, le observo durante unos segundos mientras mi lengua juega con mis dientes**-no no pasa nada**- le respondí pesadamente con decepción en mi voz, ella me miro por un momento y pude ver que en sus ojos también estaba la decepción lanzo un suspiro de frustración y devolvió su vista al libro.

-**Debo irme a casa ya es tarde**-dije mientras me levantaba de su cama, tomando mi abrigo y bolso, volteo a mirarme y puso el libro en sus regazos,-**está bien**-levanto la cabeza un poco frunciendo los labios esperando un beso departe de mí, me inclino hacia ella pero, le deposito un beso en la comisura de los labios en vez de en los labios mismos.

Al erguirme de nuevo puede ver la con función en sus ojos, tal vez lo estaba imaginando pero sus ojos estaban volviéndose cristalinos, me dolió verla así pero yo solo… no me nació besarla en ese momento se que este gesto le lastimo pero ni yo misma tengo el control de lo que nos estaba pasando, el dolor me invade también en ese instante -**hasta mañana Tori**-fue lo único que pude decir antes de salir de su cuarto.

Iba en mi auto a mi casa, sumergida en mis pasamientos me detengo mientras el semáforo esta en verde…Que es lo que acabo de hacer que me acaba de pasar, rechace un beso de Tori, un beso de mi novia, la amo pero esto me está matando y no tengo duda de que a ella también.

Ella es muy sensible, la conozco tan bien, que se que en este momento debe de estar llorando, se que así es,** Mierda… **dije fuertemente mientras golpeaba el volante frustrada, volteo mi cabeza y veo una pequeña cafetería, necesito café, cafeína en mi cuerpo, si eso me relajara, pienso mientras acelero y busco un lugar en el estacionamiento de la cafetería.

Me siento allí sola en una mesa saboreando mi café, dejando que aquel líquido caliente me queme la lengua y la garganta mientras dejo que el curso de mis pasamientos siga.

**Jade?!-**volteo a ver quien a dicho mi nombre, Era una chica alta como yo con cabello oscuro, ojos grises claros y labios delgados con sonrisa coqueta, una modelo podría envidiarle el físico esa chica sí que era hermosa, al recordar quién era me sorprendo mucho, Selena mi ex novia fue algo así como mi primer amor la primera persona a la que bese, la primera persona con la que compartí intimidad si con ella lo hice la primera vez, Ella fue mi primera experiencia en todo.

**Selena?-**pregunto aun dudosa-**si soy yo!**-exclamo ella sonriente**-pero como has cambiado-**dijo mirándome de arriba abajo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al frente de mi en la mesa-**as cambiado toda**-la mire por un segundo y sonreí-**si de todas maneras ha pasado mucho tiempo y es normal que las personas cambiemos...tu también lo has hecho-**conteste dándole otro sorbo al café.

**Si pero no me puse tan bien como tu**-dijo lanzando otra sonrisa-**y dime que has hecho con tu vida, aun sigues en la escuela de Artes? **Asentí con la cabeza**-este año me graduó,** ella amplio los ojos –**eso es estupendo**-dijo descansando la cabeza en la mano-**y tienes novio o novia?**

Recordé a Tori y mi corazón volvió a dar un vuelco, me quede mirando la mesa al pensar lo herida que debe estar ella en este momento-**Si tengo novia **-conteste con tristeza al pensar en Tori -**mmm ya veo, pero no creo que esa chica te tenga muy feliz ahora**-comento ella mientras posaba un mano sobre la mía.

Eso me incomodo un tanto pero decidí seguir conversando –**Que hay de ti? Que has hecho con tu vida**-dije moviendo mi mano un poco de su agarre, ella sonrió de lado-**pues no pude terminar la escuela normal tengo que estudiar de noche por mi hija-**Abrí los ojos al escucharla**-tu hija?-**repetí nuevamente-**si ya sabes cuando uno toma las decisiones equivocadas, y pues ahora soy madre soltera-**contesto como si nada.

**Mm Ya veo**-susurre aun sorprendida, ella busco algo en su cartera-**mira es ella**- Dijo mostrándome una foto de la pequeña niña, era bella parecida a su madre pero con cabello rubio tendría unos 2 años de edad a lo mucho.

**Es muy linda-**conteste con una leve sonrisa,-**gracias, eres muy amable**-comento mirándome y dando un suspiro,-**sabes a veces me arrepiento tanto de algunas cosas, como el haberte dejado- **la mire detenidamente por un momento-**no te preocupes por eso ya quedo en el pasado**-dije desinteresadamente-**si importa para mí**-respondió poniendo nuevamente la mano sobre la mía.

Yo fruncí el ceño nuevamente-**me dio gusto verte pero debo irme ahora, mañana tengo cosas que hacer-**dije levantándome de la mesa y poniendo le dinero del café sobre ella-**espera me das tu numero? Ya sabes me gustaría salir contigo…y tu novia alguna vez-**termino diciendo, yo dude por un momento pero luego me decidí-**claro ten es este**-le escribí rápidamente sobre un papel entregándoselo luego.

-**Gracias y** **hasta luego Jade**-dijo mientras me sonreía-**hasta pronto** le respondí mientras salía y le daba una rápida mirada.

Al menos ella logro sacarme un poco de mis pensamientos esta noche, pensé caminando hacia mi auto.

**Bueno aquí el primer capítulo, lean y si gustan pueden comentar **

**Besos!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos aquí un nuevo capítulo espero les guste!Disculpen la tardanza!(Disculpen las faltas ortográficas XD)**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

Ya era un nuevo día, la noche de ayer no pude soportar las lágrimas, quise pero no pude, cuando Jade se fue de mi casa ayer y decidió no darme un beso en la boca eso me dolió, se que suena estúpido solo fue un simple gesto que haría cualquiera pero somos novias hace dos años que salimos y todo ha sido perfecto hasta estos últimos meses que nuestra relación se complico.

Es que ahora ciento que la pierdo, porque tiene que ser así, tengo a la chica más maravillosa del mundo como novia no sé ni cómo Jade se fue a fijar en mí, pero lo hizo se fijo en mi decidió estar conmigo, aun no sé cómo pero así fue, tenía miedo de perderla un día y ahora pueda que ese temor se esté cumpliendo.

Llego a la escuela en mi auto, saque la licencia este año porque Trina ya se graduó y ahora vive en un apartamento cerca de la universidad a la que asiste y Jade no siempre podía pasar por mí, bajo de mi auto, me dirijo hacia la escuela y ahí está André sentado en las gradas practicando alguna canción que escribió.

-**Que pasa Tori, porque esa cara?-**me pregunta mi mejor amigo extrañado mientras yo me siento junto a él-**no es nada**- digo arrugando la cara y pasándome una mano por el cabello, el puso los ojos-**se que te pasa algo, no puedes engañarme**- me contesto con tono serio, lo vi por un segundo y di un pesado suspiro.

-**Es… es Jade**-dije y el asintió sin dejar de mirarme esperando que yo continuara**-es que siento que esto va mal….es mi culpa porque…porque ella iba a querer estar conmigo no soy nada parecido a lo que a ella le gusta…Solo no lo entiendo **–exclamo con rapidez y voz quebradiza al borde de las lagrimas, puso una mano sobre mi hombro para darme ánimos-**siempre tienes tantas dudas de ti misma, te aseguro que si confiaras mas en ti y en lo que tienes no pasarías por esto**-escuche lo que dijo y me recosté en su hombro mientras las lagrimas caían en mis mejillas.

Hoy no tuve clases con Jade, así que no la vi hasta el almuerzo, tampoco la he llamado ni puesto un mensaje, ella si me puso un mensaje esperando que decía que me esperaba para almorzar. Me senté junto a ella, me dio una sonrisa y hablamos un poco intentando ignorar lo ocurrido ayer hasta que comenzó a recibir mensajes y se olvido de todo mientras los contestaba.

No sé quien podría tenerla tan entretenida, ni siquiera había probado bocado de su almuerzo por estar escribiendo mensajes, no pasaba ni un minuto sin que recibiera un mensaje sin que ella lo contestara, he de admitir que al principio solo me extraño pero después esto comenzó a ponerme un tanto molesta.

-**Estás hablando con Cat**?-le pregunte yo sabía que no era así pero quería que ella me dijera con quien hablaba tanto**,-no-**hizo una pausa antes de contestar-**ayer me encontré con una… amiga de hace mucho tiempo ye estado conversando un poco con ella**-, dijo mientras observaba el celular en sus manos-**mm que bien, y como se llama** **ella?**-pregunte curiosamente al escucharla-**Selena-**fue lo único que contesto antes de continuar escribiendo, no quise molestarla mas así que deje la conversación hasta ahí, aunque por dentro, algo me hizo sentir más incomoda y mal.

Una vez que salimos de la escuela decidimos ir a tomar un café aunque a mí no me gustaba mucho el café pero a jade si, así que siempre voy con ella y así intento pasar más tiempo con ella, mientras estábamos allí sentadas escuche como llamaron a Jade.

-**Jade hola!-**le saludo una chica que se acerco, la que podría decir que era muy hermosa, y lo era bastante, ella podría ser una supermodelo,-**Hola Selena**,** que haces aquí?** Le pregunto Jade dándole una pequeña sonrisa,-**pues pase a comprarme un café ya sabes que no vivo sin el**- dijo sin prestarme ni uh poco de atención**-es verdad**-contesto Jade riendo-**ella es mi novia Tori,** dijo posando una mano en mi espalda, yo sonreí, **Tori ella es Selena**-ella dijo presentándonos-**mucho gusto Selena** –conteste sonriendo amablemente, ella me lanzo una mirada algo extraña, no sé, es como si estuviera viendo algo molesto, pero luego me sonrió-**Es un gusto Tori…**contesto con tono amistoso** bueno Jade solo estaba de pasada yo ya me voy, hablamos luego-**Jade se levanto para despedirse dándole un pequeño abrazo, luego dio la vuelta y se fue, sin decir más nada.

No sé si ser a mi idea, pero no creo haberle agradado mucho, pareció incomodarle que yo estuviera allí, no suelo sacar conclusiones de las personas sin conocerlas, pero Selena me da una sensación algo extraña.

**Gracias a todos los que han leído y comentado, gracias pos su apoyo consejos, opiniones y recomendaciones prometo intentar mejorar en todo lo posible.**

**Bueno ,****, ****jathanjori98****, ****victoiousnaomi****, ****chema 70****,( Sakura-chan se que habías dejado un comentario pero hubo un inconveniente y se borro el comentario **** mis disculpas) y para todos los demás que han leído que tal les a parecido les gustaría que siguiera la historia?**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola ¡! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo espero les guste! (disculpen la ortografía)**

**Victorious no me pertenece**

**POV JADE**

Hoy quede de verme con Selena en el centro comercial, platicar con ella me hace bien me ayuda a olvidarme los problemas que eh tenido con Tori, estos últimos días han sido un poco más difíciles al parecer Tori no se siente cómoda con Selena, porque?no se, no le veo el problema a esto y me parece extraño que Tori se comporte así con alguien cuando siempre es tan amable con todos, como lo hizo conmigo la primera vez conmigo, es por esta razón que no le digo que Selena es mi ex novia, creo que no le agradaría saber eso, así que mejor evito los problemas, que ya tenemos suficientes.

Me siento en una banca a esperar a Selena cerca de la entrada del mall, comienzo a revisar los mensajes de mi celular, para matar un poco el tiempo esperando a Selena, y vagando en los mensajes encuentro uno muy antiguo de Tori,parece ser de hace muchos meses atrás.

**Mi querida Jade si con tus ojos tan bellos vieras el amanecer como yo, ya entenderías el amor que te tengo, me es imposible el no amarte tanto.**

**De: Tori**

Estúpido mensaje cursi**,** pensé al leerlo, quise borrarlo pero mi dedo quedo inmóvil antes de pulsar "borrar mensaje", a quien rayos quería engañar amaba este estúpido mensaje, realmente me encantaba, amaba a esa Tonta de Tori esa ingenuidad que tiene y esa amabilidad que me asqueaba tanto fue lo que me hizo amarla sin ningún remedio por eso ella es mi novia, por eso no quiero alejarme de ella a pesar de los problemas.

De pronto una voz conocida me saco de mis pensamientos.

**-Hey Jade –**voltee mi rostro y vi a Selena acercarse con una pequeña niña en brazos, seguramente sería su hija, guarde el celular en la bolsa de mi suéter y me levante para saludarle.

**-Como estas?-**le dije mientras vía que ponía a la niña abajo-**muy bien, pero no tanto como tu- **contesto está dándome una mirada coqueta, la pequeña niña se me acerco y puso una pequeña mano sobre mi pierna y la palmeo un poco intentando que le prestara atención.

La mire extrañada, no trataba mucho con niños en mi vida así que me era difícil entender que quería **–quiere que te agaches-** dijo Selena entre risas dándose cuenta de mi confucion, aunque me extrañaba aun lo hice para ver que quería ella.

Una vez que me agache, la niña se me acerco y me dio un abrazo envolviendo sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello y apretándome fuerte, me quede un poco en shock yo no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas por lo tanto me extraña que me haga esto, a pesar de ello decido poner una mano en la espalda de la niña y frotarla, no sé porque tal vez un impulso, ya que ese gesto me pareció tan… no se lindo, tierno me hizo sentir bien.

**-¿porque hiciste eso?-**le pregunte levemente a ella separándome un poco, me dio una sonrisa tierna y paso su pequeña mano por mi mejilla acariciándola-**eres bunita**-contesto la pequeña aun sin pronunciarlo bien, no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente ante esto.

-**parece que le agradas mucho a Diana-**comento Selena con los labios fruncidos en una mueca de felicidad,-**pues también me agradas tu a mi** – le dije a la pequeña niña poniéndome nuevamente en pie.

Ese día eh de admitir que la pase muy bien, platique con Selena comimos algo y tampoco falto tomarnos un café como siempre Selena logro que me olvidara de mis problemas por unas horas, incluso con la Diana la hija de Selena empecé a compartir y jugar un poco con ella... lo sé es raro viniendo de mi pero esa pequeña niña logro enternecerme, me agrada.

Cat,y yo estábamos en casa de Tori en la noche ,veíamos una película juntas en la sala una especie de pi jamada ,lo odio, pero al menos comparto un tanto con ellas y mas con Tori,Cat estaba concentrada en la película metiendo puñados de palomitas en la boca aun sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, no tengo idea de que veíamos se que era alguna especie de romance tal vez Crepúsculo o Amanecer me dan asco estas películas cursis y sin sentido pero no me queda remedio aunque de todos modos intento prestarle atención a otras cosas.

Vuelvo mi vista a Tori que esta junto a mí, también sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla la observo con atención, en pijama, su cabello arreglado en una cola de caballo, mientras se muerde la uña de su pulgar siempre hace esto cuando vemos una película, la otra mano la tiene recostada sobre el sofá, mi novia es bella pienso aun observándola.

Muevo mi mano lentamente hasta la suya y la envuelvo entrelazando nuestras manos, Tori voltea a ver nuestras manos y se queda mirándolas durante un segundo, lentamente voltea su rostro a mí, y me da una gran sonrisa puedo ver un brillo encenderse en sus ojos, le devuelvo la sonrisa, hace mucho que no nos sonreímos así.

De pronto el teléfono de Tori empieza a sonar con una llamada, esta voltea para revisarlo y me suelta la mano para levantarse e irse a la cocina para hablar y que el ruido del televisor no le afecte, no pude evitar dar un suspiro de decepción y frustración ante esto.

**-Hola Trina, hermana como estas?-** decía Tori al teléfono

-**hace tanto que no platico contigo…en serio?-**escuche lo que decía,hablaba con Trina así que deje de prestar atención a su conversación.

Había pasado casi una hora, y Tori no dejaba de Hablar con Trina, me empecé a poner incomoda Cat aun seguía viendo esa tonta película sin moverse si quiera un centímetro, y Tori seguía en la cocina con su conversación, me sentí completamente ignorada y esto me molesto bastante, al instante escuche mi celular también con una llamada.

Lo saque y vi en la pantalla que decía Selena, de inmediato conteste

**-Bueno**-dije rápidamente

**-Jade, tienes que venir aquí, porfavor** –Respondió alterada Selena

**-Porque? que paso?**-conteste preocupada

**Es Diana mi bebe,le dio fiebre y estamos en el hospital….no quiero estar sola y no tengo a nadie más, por favor ven**-decía ella sollozando

**En cual hospital estas?-**dije poniéndome de pie para tomar mi abrigo e irme

**En el que está cerca del centro de los Angeles, ven rápido**-respondió ella desesperadamente

**Ok, estaré ahí en 20 minutos**-le dije rápido para después colgar y dirigirme a la puerta.

**Jade?** Escuche que Tori me decía antes de salir,-**adónde vas**?-decía esta con confusión en su rostro,-**la hija de Selena esta en el hospital así que iré acompañarla**-le conteste pesadamente, ella frunció el ceño un tanto y volteo a ver el suelo durante unos segundos-**y porque tienes que ir tu?-**pregunto débilmente aun mirando el suelo-**porque si**-fue lo único que respondí antes de salir e irme.

**Bueno **_**chema 70**__**,**_ **Sakura chan** , _**katnisswest**__** , **__**j**__**athanjori98**__** ,**_ **JoriRocks ,y para todos los demás que han comentado anteriormente y también los lectores, que les pareció? Lo continuo? **

**Lean y si gustan pueden comentar todo será bien recibido ya sea malo o bueno!**

**Besos!**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo espero les agrade ¡! Como siempre disculpen mi ortografía que es un desastre XD**

**Victorious no me pertenece!**

**POV TORI**

Me quede inerte mirando el suelo al escuchar como Jade salió por la puerta, se ha ido, aunque Jade dijo que era por la hija de Selena, no puedo evitar sentir celos y esa inmensa sensación de vacío que me dejo Jade, Esa Selena porque tenía que llamar a Jade? que acaso no puedo llamar a alguien mas no se tal vez el papa de su hija, últimamente busca a Jade para todo y eso no me gusta.

Comienzo a parpadear un poco intentando que las lagrimas no salgan otra vez, y es que estoy cansada, cada vez que sucede algo como esto lloro, ya no quiero llorar mas pero mi emociones son más fuertes y termino llorando.

-**Tori?-**me dice la pequeña pelirroja mirándome extrañada desde el sofá,-**si Cat?-**respondo lo más normal que puedo tratando que no se dé cuenta lo mal que me siento, no quiero que se preocupe.

-**Estas bien?-**pregunta poniéndose en pie y acercándose a mí con el ceño fruncido a ver mi cara,-**no es nada Cat,no te preocupes**-digo molesta volviendo mi rostro apara que no note mis ojos enrojecidos .

-**Es porque Jade se fue verdad?...no te preocupes seguro tuvo que ir al baño y pronto vendrá-**me dijo dándome una sonrisa dulce que la caracterizaba, le doy una pequeña sonrisa negando con la cabeza al notar la inocencia de Cat ,ella ni siquiera se imagina lo que nos está pasando.

-**Ojala fuera así -**contesto sentándome lentamente al sentirme derrotada en una de las sillas de la cocina, Cat me observa detenidamente y me imita sentándose también cerca de mi mientras aun me miraba.

-**Las cosas no son como lo eran antes….-** Digo concentrada mirando la mesa, mientras paso una mano por mi cara para dejarla ahí, Cat estaba en silencio y no hacia ningún movimiento tampoco, ella hacia esto cuando estaba en una situación seria, es su manera de demostrarme que me escucha.

-**Las cosas se complican cada vez mas entre nosotras… ya no sé lo que va a pasar-**le explico sin moverme de mi posición, sé que si hago algún movimiento y si la miro, yo llorare nuevamente y no quiero quebrarme nuevamente.

**-De algún modo, siempre lo supe…lo de Jade y yo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, para que durara, no sé ni porque ella está conmigo, es demasiado perfecta para alguien como yo- **continué diciendo pero esta vez ya no puede evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a caer por mi rostro, inútilmente intente limpiarlas con mi mano.

-**Que Tontería…-**comente en voz baja y entrecortadamente mientras luchaba por contener mas lagrimas, Cat me miro por un momento más, y luego se levanto para envolverme en un abrazo, yo solloce ante esto y luego devolví el abrazo, Cat sabia que un abrazo serviría más que cualquier cosa que me dijera, y yo silenciosamente le agradecí esto.

**POV JADE**

Entre en el hospital tan rápido como puede una vez que llegue, espero que todo esté bien pienso mientras busco por los pasillos a Selena.

**-Jade!-**Escuche que Selena me gritaba desde el otro lado del pasillo, me devolví y me dirigí donde se encontraba, estaba llorando y una vez que me le acerque me dio un abrazo fuerte.

**-Tranquilízate… todo va estar bien-**fue lo único que puede decir, yo no sé muy bien qué tipo de cosas debo de decir en estas situaciones, pero debía apoyarle en este momento.

-**Gracias, lo sé**-dijo separándose de mí y limpiando las lagrimas de su cara con una mano, **-es solo que como madre, siempre temo que algo le pasa a mi pequeña-**yo puse una mano sobre su hombro para que supiera que yo iba a estar ahí y no la dejaría sola.

Nos sentamos en la sala de espera, las dos durante una hora esperando al que el doctor apareciera.

Me recosté en la pared cerrando los ojos, es probable que Tori esté muy molesta conmigo porque me fui a ver a Selena, di un fuerte suspiro de frustración frunciendo los labios.

**-Qué pasa?-**me pregunto Selena mirándome,abri los ojos y parpadee un poco pensando si decirle o no,-**pasa algo con tu novia?-**dijo estasuponiéndolo,-**que? Acaso es tan obvio?-**pregunte sonriendo tristemente.

-**Más o menos**-respondió observándome sigilosamente, pase la lengua por mis dientes antes de responderle-**hemos tenido problemas hace un unos de meses atrás-**ella ladeo la cabeza escuchándome –**a veces siento que Tori no cree que debamos estar juntas**-pase un mano por mi cabello mientras observaba mi otra mano-**es como si se negara a que lo nuestro es real y no se… me gustaría que no fuera así, solo quisiera que todo fuera perfecto entre nosotras**-finalmente termine por decir, levante mi vista de mi mano y mire el vacio pensando en Tori.

Ella me miro durante un segundo**,- bueno si sigues con ella, es que también debe ser buena en otras cosas, si sabes a lo que me refiero**-decía está haciendo comillas con las manos intentando hacer que yo sonriera, yo le mire sorprendida por lo que dijo-**oh vamos no me lo diras?**me pregunto moviendo las cejas-**es que seguro no es mejor que yo verdad?-** exclamo en tono de broma

Di una pequeña risa aun sorprendida,-**ni si quiera yo soy tan desvergonzada**-comente fingiendo estar molesta-**debería enseñarte una lección**-dije sacando las tijeras de mi suéter para asustarle un poco, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

**-Me sorprende que aun las tengas**-dijo ella mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa de lado-**que?-**pregunte extrañada frunciendo los labios -**las tijeras que te di en nuestro primer San Valentín cuando estábamos juntas recuerdas? **Me respondió poniendo los ojos y señalándome las tijeras.

En ese momento lo recordé muchos años atrás cuando éramos novias.

**Flash back**

Estaba junto con Selena sentada en una banca por la noche, mientras veíamos los juegos artificiales del día de San Valentín-**vamos Jade me vas a decir que aun con esto no te gusta el día del amor y la amistad?** decía esta mientras se recostaba en mi hombro abrazándome fuertemente del brazo .

**-Estas fiestas son entupidas y no tienen ningún sentido**-le conteste aburridamente, pero feliz de que ella me abrazara así, esta se incorporo parta poder mirarme.

-**Entonces no tiene ningún sentido que te de este regalo** –dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña y un poco larga cajita que traía en su bolso con los labios fruncidos, rápidamente se la quite emocionada para ver que era, mi emoción incremento al ver que eran unas hermosas y afiladas tijeras negras con pequeñas estampas de cuadros.

**-Oh Gracias** –le conteste antes de envolverme un fuerte pero dulce beso con ella.

**Fin flash back**

Me quede mirando el suelo después de recordar ese momento, sonreí ampliamente y asentí con la cabeza –**ya lo recordé**-e iba a decir algo mas, pero fue entonces que también recordé a Tori y lo mucho que le gustaban estas fiestas y celebraciones y mi semblante cambio, Incluso Tori logro que esta fecha fuera más que especial para mí, ella logro que me gustara san Valentín con solo verla alegre y cursi por esta fecha me hacia realmente feliz, me encantaba verle así.

-**Si me las quede porque son muy filosas, no es fácil conseguir tijeras así-**conteste frunciendo mi boca en una sonrisa, Selena asintió sonriendo también-**Así ?...no es porque te recordaran a mi verdad?- **Yo solo reí negando con la cabeza al escuchar esto y ella también rio conmigo.

Después llego el doctor y Selena se puso en pie para poder hablar con él, me erguí en la silla para escuchar lo que él decía.

-**Ya era hora de que viniera!-**reclame una vez que estaba junta a nosotras,-**como esta mi hija?**-pregunto Selena con preocupación en su voz.

-**Ella está muy bien… es común que les de fiebre a los niños a esta edad…por ahora ella está durmiendo podrá llevársela pronto**-termino por decir el Doctor sonriendo sinceramente, Selena dio un suspiro de alivio y se sentó nuevamente tomándome de la mano-**muchas gracias Doctor**- respondió ella al doctor.

Iba a dejar a Selena a su casa, yo conducía y ella estaba del lado del acompañante con Diana abrazada la pequeña estaba dormida-**gracias por acompañarme hoy, no tengo como agradecerte-**le volví a ver por unos segundos –**no fue nada**-conteste desinteresadamente mientras estacionaba el auto frente su casa-**para mi si**-respondió con una sonrisa coqueta de lado.

Hasta luego nos vemos –decía ella poniendo una mano en la puerta del auto para salir, volví mi vista a la pequeña Diana tan frágil, tan dulce,-**espera**-exclame antes de que esta saliera-**me dejarías darle un pequeño beso a Diana antes de que te vayas?-**sonrió cuando le dije esto**-por supuesto no tiene s porque pedirlo.**

Me incline y le di un pequeño y corto beso sobre su cabeza, no tengo idea de porque tuve este impulso solo sé que esta pequeña robo mi corazón, levante un poco la cabeza pero al hacerlo me di cuenta de que mi cara estaba a poco centímetros de la de Selena, ambas nos miramos a los ojos, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte ante la cercanía, baje mi vista a sus labios y ella comenzó acercarse también yo me acerque pero antes de que nuestros labios s e tocaran mi celular sonó con un mensaje, yo me aparte rápidamente de ella sorprendida con el ceño fruncido.

Selena parecía estar molesta en ese instante, me dio la vuelta para buscar mi celular y revisarlo una vez que lo encuentro me doy cuenta de que es un mensaje de Cat.

**-Jadelyn porque no has vuelto? estoy preocupada por ti y también Tori lo está, ven pronto… **

**De:Cat**

Me recosté en mi asiento un poco estresada con esto con lo que acaba de pasar,-**era tu novia?-**me pregunto Selena con aquella misma expresión en su rostro-**No no lo era**-dije pausadamente aun no asimilaba lo que casi paso.

-**Bueno… hasta pronto**-dijo saliendo del auto, caminando un poco pero se dio la vuelta nuevamente-**Jade no quiero molestarte mucho pero me preguntaba si podías cuidar a Diana el Sábado? **Yo enarque una ceja**-ya sabes que no tengo a nadie más y tengo doble turno ese día así que, no sé si tu podrías? -**me miraba esperando que mi respuesta no fuera negativa-**Claro que si**-dije dando una leve sonrisa-**muchas gracias Jade**-dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue a su casa.

Mientras yo encendí el auto y me puse en marcha, no sé qué fue lo que paso, porque casi me beso con Selena, no puedo creerlo por poco casi engaño a Tori, pero se supone que yo la amo? Me pregunto a mi misma mientras me dirijo a su casa.

**Que tal les aprecio este capítulo eh? **

**Y bueno ****chema 70**** ,**** Guest , ****victoiousnaomi**** ,**** Sakura-chan , misticgwen , ****jathanjori98**** ,**** JoriRocks ****, ****DK-sudi**** ,les agradesco mucho sus comentarios y también los que han comentado anteriormente y también a los lectores y díganme les gusto? continuo?**

**Bueno su gustan pueden comentar y dejarme sus opiniones!Todo será bien recibido ;)**

**Ya casi es navidad! Así que les deseo lo mejor a todos espero la pasen muy bien y disfruten con sus seres queridos!**

**Muchos besos navideños a todos XD!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola feliz fin de año! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado, disculpen la ortografía! **

**Victorious no me pertenece**

**POV TORI**

Estaba sentada en aquel mismo lugar en la mesa con Cat asiéndome compañía aunque esta batallaba para no dormirse sobre la mesa, parpadeando pesadamente con la cabeza sobre una de sus manos.

Ambas esperábamos que Jade llegara en cualquier momento, le había dicho a Cat que venía en camino.

Tome un sorbo de chocolate caliente para sentirme más calmada, ya había dejado de llorar pero aun sentía esa sensación de intranquilidad y vacio dentro de mí.

Ya no quería sentirlo más, deseaba que desapareciera y las cosas fueren diferentes, quiero arreglar las cosas con Jade, de verdad quiero que todo llegue a ser como lo fue hace tiempo atrás, lo deseo con mi corazón.

Hoy necesito hablar con Jade necesitamos arreglarnos de una vez por todas, quiero que estemos bien, porque odio lo que nos está pasando.

Escuche como la puerta se abrió así que levante mi vista hacia ella, y me encontré con la mirada intensa e inquietante de Jade, con una expresión que no podía descifrar ella volteo a ver a Cat quien estaba a mi lado dormida sin darse cuenta de la llagada de Jade.

Al notar que estaba mirando a Cat entendí lo que quería, así que moví suavemente a Cat por el hombro para despertarle, ella bostezo un poco abriendo los ojos mirándome.

-**Ve a dormir a mi cuarto, está bien?**-ella puso su vista en Jade durante un segundo y luego me miro nuevamente asintiendo con una leve y risueña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se levanto para subir por las escaleras y desaparecer rápidamente.

Una vez que Cat se había ido, di un fuerte suspiro preparándome para hablar con Jade, ella se acerco a la mesa y se sentó con aquella misma expresión con la que llego.

Me levante para servirle un poco de café que había preparado para ella esperando que llegara, le serví en su tasa negra con tijeras pintadas era su preferida y me senté junto a ella.

-**Gracias Tori**-dijo esta dándome una sonrisa triste para darle un gran sorbo a su café, yo solo le sonreí ligeramente mirándola a los ojos.

-**Como está la niña?**- Pregunte con curiosidad, que su madre no me agrade del todo no significa que la pequeña tenga que pagar por mis celos, Jade bajo su mirada.

**Está bien…ella solo tenía un poco de fiebre**-Contesto Jade mirando la mesa con la taza de café sostenida cerca de sus labios con ambas manos.

Asentí con la cabeza -**eso me alegra**-dije mirando la mesa también durante unos instantes mientras un silencio comenzó a hacer eco,-**tenemos que hablar**-le mencione lo más suavemente posible.

-**Lo sé**-Respondió levantando la mirada hacia mi encerrando en su mirada que me hacía perder la cabeza y provocaba que me diera un ataque cardiaco sin matarme, ella me atrapo con sus ojos otra vez quede ahí como un insecto atrapado en una telaraña inmóvil y sin poder hacer nada para defenderme de sus encantos.

Abrió la boca ligeramente con el ceño fruncido para empezar a hablar**-Sabes que odio esto…ya no quiero estar mal contigo**-termino diciendo como si se sintiera culpable de algo.

-**Tampoco yo…-**conteste controlando todas mis emociones que amenazaban con explotar en ese momento.

-**Esto me está matando**- volvió a decir y puede reconocer el dolor en su débil voz, el mismo dolor que yo eh estado teniendo, ella también lo ah pasado.

-**Hay que hacer algo con esto…porque nuestra relación se está convirtiendo en huracán de problemas **–le dije tomando una de sus manos entra las mias, ella las miro durante un momento y me acaricio con su dedo.

-**Lo sé bien, pero no quiero alejarme de ti**…**no no quiero, no lo quiero-**decía mas para sí misma como si intentara convencer a alguien, quitando la mirada de la mía y poniéndose en pie, la observe confundida, me levante y le tome el rostro para que me mirara.

-**No lo haremos**-le repetí con fuerza e intensidad, me miro nuevamente como si temiera decir o hacer algo, se acerco poco a poco a mí para unir nuestros labios.

Una vez que nuestras bocas se unieron, puede sentirme desfallecer hacia tanto que ni siquiera nos besábamos, sus suaves labios en mi boca, su olor su sabor no pude evitar envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para poder besarle con más fuerza.

Sentí sus manos en mi cadera me pego mas a ella, y nuestras lenguas se envolvieron en un danza de amor, jadee contra sus labios al buscar un poco de aire, poniendo mi frente sobre la suya respirando pesadamente por aquel beso.

-**Te amo-** susurre contra sus labios con ambos ojos cerrados, y pude sentir la sonrisa de Jade en ese momento, paso sus dedos por mi mejilla con suavidad como si intentara que el momento fuera eterno.

Nos sentamos en el sofá juntas abrazadas como solíamos hacerlo antes, yo recostada en su hombro, y ella con su brazo alrededor los míos.

En ese momento el celular de Jade sonó con un nuevo mensaje, lo saco para revisarlo y como yo estaba tan cerca de ella puede ver que era Selena.

**Gracias por aceptar cuidar a Diana el sábado, no sabes cómo me ayudas Jade, gracias otra vez.**

**De: Selena**

Me comencé a sentir airada, sentí la sangre subírseme a la cabeza como si fuera explotar, porque tenía que mandar un mensaje en este momento?, no fue suficiente que se la llevara casi toda la noche?

-**Porque tiene que ser tan entrometida** -dije entre dientes, volviendo mi rostro hacia otro lado, Jade me miro en ese instante con las cejas fruncidas mostrando molestia y quitando su brazo del rededor de mí.

-**Qué?-**me pregunto Jade aun con las cejas y los labios fruncidos, mostrándome su cara de enojo.

-**Nada**-le respondí levantando las cejas frustrada,-**Es solo que no me agrada Selena**-escupí finalmente lanzando un suspiro.

-**Pues esto no se trata de Selena si no de su hija**-decía elevando un poco la voz, -**no es como si fuera tu hija**- le respondí rápidamente molesta también.

Ella me miro con los ojos levemente abiertos -**Me sorprende esto de ti** **Tori-**me decía con decepción en la voz, pegue la mirada al piso y en ese instante me sentí culpable.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero ella me interrumpió-**Sabes que…** dio una pausa para levantarse y tomar las llaves de su auto de la mesa, -**Sera mejor que me vaya Tori…nos vemos mañana**-, podía escuchar el enojo y la decepción en esa frase.

-**Jade, espera**-dije con voz quebradiza levantándome del sofá, no quería que se fuera no quise arruinar esto, siempre lo hago, siempre arruino todo-**no te vayas por favor**-suplique al borde del llanto.

Ella siguió caminando hacia la puerta y volteo por un instante, sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero se veía molesta se dio la vuelta y cerro fuertemente la puerta tras de ella.

Se fue, me repetí en mi mente, mis ojos de nuevo en esa noche comenzaron a desbordar lágrimas, que acaso esto no tenia fin? me sentí morir en ese momento y me deje caer sobre el sofá como la persona más derrotada del mundo.

**Bueno ****DK-sudi**** ,****chema 70**** , ****JORI4EVER**** ,**** Sakura-chan , Scissors-Luv ,JoriRocks, los Guest gracias por leer comentar y apoyar la historia, también gracias a los que han comentado anteriormente ,un agradecimiento a todos **

**Sería bueno saber su opinión de este capítulo no importa si es buena o mala será bien recibida. ;)**

**Feliz año **

**Besos para todos que la pasen bien!**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.**

**Victorious no me pertenece**

**POV JADE**

Estoy recostada inerte en mi cama, sin hacer nada solo mirando el vacio del techo de mi habitación, llevo varios días de no hablar con Tori.

Ninguna de las dos hemos hablado después de la discusión que tuvimos el otro día. Me siento muy molesta con ella, de verdad me siento enfadada.

Ver ese lado de Tori, un lado egoísta y celoso no me gusto verla así Diana no tenía que pagar porque a Tori no le agradara su mama, yo si soy así soy la más egoísta y celosa del mundo soy problemática y no me importan los demás, pero no ella, jamás asido con nadie.

Sé que no le agradaba Selena se que por eso ella se comporta así, di un fuerte suspiro frustrada pasando mi mano por mi rostro intentando disminuir esa sensación de vacío y culpa que tengo, y no funciono solo lo empeoro mas.

Casi beso a Selena…casi engaño a Tori, cierro los ojos fuertemente -**Mierda…**-gruño apretando la mandíbula con Fuerza y golpeando con mi mano sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que lucho porque las lagrimas no salgan de mis ojos.

Me incorporo un poco para quedar sentada, mientras mi cabello cubre mi cara, los celos de Tori tienen una razón, ella tiene derecho, pero aun me irritada su comentario no sé porque, esto solo hace que mi enojo crezca más.

Es viernes y me encontraba sentada en la escuela con todos los demás ya que estábamos en hora de almuerzo.

Todo era silencioso, porque yo y Tori estábamos sentadas juntas en la mesa también sin siquiera mirarnos directamente, intentando evitar todo contacto visual inundando el ambiente de tensión.

Los demás sospechaban de nuestra pelea, pero ninguno se atrevería a preguntar por miedo a que les clave mis tijeras en sus ojos, y si lo haría sin lugar a duda, me molesta tener que dar explicaciones.

Beck me miro por varios segundos, él entendía que yo estaba enojada, fuimos novios por casi dos años así que el comprendía mis estado de ánimo a la perfección.

-**Que les parece si vamos al Karaoke Doki mañana**?-pregunto rompiendo el silencio pasándose una mano por el cabello, con el ceño fruncido con una amable y típica sonrisa de lado.

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo exceptuando a mí y a Tori quien por primera vez sostuvo su mirada en mí, me vía con mucha atención esperaba mi respuesta, la vi por el rabillo de mis ojos no quería verla a la cara no quería enfrentarme a su triste rostro.

-**No puedo**-le respondí a Beck desviando mis ojos a mi ensalada que yacía un intacta solo un poco acuchillada por mi tenedor, el me observo detenidamente con las cejas fruncidas aun sin decir nada.

-**Tengo que cuidar a la hija de Selena mañana Sábado**-conteste rápidamente aun si mirarle antes de que Beck o alguien más pudiera preguntar la razón.

En ese momento Tori bajo la mirada y soltó su tenedor con derrota, haciendo una mueca de dolor y frustración al mismo tiempo.

-**Quien es Selena?-**me pregunto André de inmediato al ver la reacción de Tori,-**Es una vieja amiga…ustedes no la conocen, quizás se las presente algún dia**-respondi rápido pero sin ningún interés.

Tori agacho un poco la cabeza dejando caer su cabello para ocultar su rostro, fruncí el ceño y los labios, se que ese comentario la lastimo, esto me molesta mas pero en este instante no logro diferenciar si estoy enojada con ella o conmigo misma.

-**Pueda jugar con la niña?-**decía Cat inocentemente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro ignorando por completo el momento de tensión que había.

-**No Cat… no puedes**-respondí con seriedad mientras me levantaba de la mesa para irme y no tener que enfrentarme a Tori ni a los demás con sus miradas de confusión.

Era sábado, y ya estaba en casa de Selena con Diana mientras esta trabajaba, la pequeña se encontraba sobre el suelo coloreando algunos dibujos.

Yo por mi parte estaba recostada en el sofá, y mi mente no dejaba de vagar en todo lo que ah pasado estos días, en mi relación con Tori, podría estar llegando a su fin? eso es lo que quiero? miles de preguntas como esa aplastaban mi cabeza como enormes piedras.

**POV TORI**

André y yo estábamos en casa practicando la clase de vocalización juntos, el tocaba su teclado al mismo tiempo que yo entonaba las notas musicales con mi voz, pero poco me concentraba en ello.

Al desafinar por cuarta vez, Andre paro de tocar el teclado-**Tori que está sucediendo?**-baje mi rostro avergonzada, le había llamado para que me ayudara a practicar pero más que todo porque necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar.

Voltee pare verlo nuevamente, el me asintió dejándome saber que me estaba prestando atención.

-**Volvi a Discutir con Jade**-dije recostándome en el borde del sofá mirando mi regazo-**fue por Selena…me moleste porque iba a cuidar a su hija**-André puso su mano en mi hombro indicándome que continuara.

-**Le dije que Diana la hija de Selena no era suya como para que se hiciera cargo de ella**-le conteste en voz baja con las cejas fruncidas intentando explicarle.

-**Se que fui egoísta y me siento mal por eso…pero Es que Selena no me agrada, no se si ella tendrá alguna intención con Jade no estoy segura la verdad, sin embargo se que no debí decir nada de su hija**-la tristeza volvió a apretarme el pecho, haciendo un nudo en mi garganta, aún así me las arregle para no llorar como las últimas veces.

-**Hace días que no hablamos…no se qué hacer André**-le dije dando un suspiro con dolor al tragarme todos los sentimientos que tenia.

André se quedo mirándome durante un instante y luego apretó mi mano-**Tori…no quiero que estés triste… las dudas y los miedos son los que siempre te hacen daño-s**e que él tenía razón, pero en este punto que podría hacer yo? ya no sé si podemos remediar algo.

-**Porque no platicas con esa chica Selena?**-sostuve mi mirada confundida hacia André intentando comprender para que serviría lo que me dijo-**No estoy diciendo que le preguntes si quiere algo con Jade, solo que la conozcas, tal vez no sea lo que tú crees y eso te ayude con Jade-**De nuevo baje mi mirada hacia mi regazo tal vez tenga razón, solo que no estoy segura.

**POV JADE**

Selena ya venía en Camino, me envió un mensaje diciendo que estaría aquí en unos minutos, Diana ahora está sentada a mi lado mientras observaba alguna tonta caricatura para niños.

No dejaba de pensar en Tori y en lo vacía que estoy ahora, ella debe estar peor que yo, observe con detenimiento el collar que tenia puesto con las letras "T y J" que tenía en mi cuello, lo sostuve en mi mano mirándolo y mientras una pequeña sonrisa amenazo con escaparse de mis labios.

-**Que nindo!**- decía Diana sacándome de mis pensamientos, sonreí ante su ternura-**Gracias… sabes qué significa?-**le pregunte observando su pequeño y curioso rostro mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

-**Significa Tori y Jade**-le dije señalando las letras del collar con mi dedo-**Tori?**-me pegunto recostada en mi hombro pasando sus dedos sobre las letras.

-**Es ella-**saque mi teléfono y le enseñe una foto de Tori junto conmigo, no puede evitar que una enorme sonrisa de orgullo se escapara de mi rostro, la pequeña sonrió felizmente mirándola.

-**Es muy bunita**-decia mientras miraba la foto con una tierna sonrisa,-**lo es**-respondí mirando con tristeza y melancolía la foto, donde ambas sonreíamos y éramos felices, quiero estar así otra vez.

-**Ten**-dije sacándome el collar de encima y poniéndolo sobre su cuello-**le agradarías mucho a Tori-**le dije débilmente con tristeza**, **la observe y estaba sonriendo con el collar**.**

-**Ya llegue!**-entro diciendo Selena con alegría, Diana corrió hasta ella y esta la tomo y alzo en brazos dándole besos en la cabeza.

Me levante del sofá tomando las llaves de mi auto para irme acercándome a ambas, Selena vio el collar de Diana y lo tomo entre sus dedos observando detenidamente con el ceño fruncida las letras en el.

-**Me lo regalo**-dijo Diana señalándome mientras sonreía, Selena me dio una extraña mirada parecía estar extrañada-**Jade… no creo que sea buena ida que le dieras el collar**-

-**Debo irme, nos vemos luego**-Respondí con tosquedad dándome la vuelta para salir e ignorando por completo lo que dijo.

Me subí a mi auto y lo arranque rápidamente para irme a mi casa, pensando en todo, realmente no quiero que lo mío con Tori termine, eso no es lo que quiero, así que tomo mi celular y comienzo a escribir un mensaje a Tori.

**POV TORI**

-**Por favor considera lo que te dije**-me dijo André acercándose a la puerta para irse, asentí con la cabeza un par de veces-**lo pensare**-respondí forzando una sonrisa,-**Gracias André**- dije poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Sentí que recibí un mensaje, así que saque mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

**Tori, quiero hablar contigo por favor, hablemos esta semana, que tal el miércoles a las 5pm en la cafetería donde siempre vamos. Por favor.**

**De: Jade**

Mis ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa salió de mis labios, André me miro un poco confundido al ver mi cara.

-**Es jade…quiere que hablemos al fin**-le conteste abrazándolo con alegría,-**Wow que bueno Tori**-me dijo devolviéndome el abrazo riendo con alegría por mí.

Sentí esperanza de nuevo al ver ese mensaje, talvez no todo está perdido aun.

**JORI4EVER**** , ****Sakura-chan , ****jathanjori98**** ,****laars15**** ,****victoiousnaomi**** ,**** Guest, ****chema 70**** muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son geniales****,también a los que leen solamente gracias por hacerlo también ;)**

**Bueno dejen sus opiniones por aquí, no importa si es buena o mala aun así será bien recibida besos.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Victorious no me pertenece **

**POV TORI**

Hoy es el día que hablare con Jade para arreglar las cosas, estoy feliz porque tengo la esperanza de que todo salga bien, aunque dentro de mí también está la duda.

Temo decir algo mal y arruinarlo todo, oh que tal vez Jade no quiera arreglar nada y peleemos de nuevo, quizás no sepa que decir una vez que la vea, los nervios me corroen por dentro.

Me dé sido a ir a caminar al parque entes de que sea la hora de encontrarme con Jade, tal vez eso despeje mi mente y me ayude a relajarme.

**POV JADE**

Estoy en el parque junto con Diana y Selena que está sentada en una banca cerca de nosotras, mientras que juego con Diana lanzándole una pelota para que se divierta un poco, y también relajarme antes de hablar con Tori.

Aun sigo concentrada en que hablare con Tori y cómo debo hacer las cosas para que no salgan mal, así que no medí la fuerza con que tire la pelota y fue a dar hasta n lugar lleno de arbustos, Diana se fue tras de ella.

Espere unos minutos pare que volviera pero no fue así comencé a inquietarme por eso, voltee a ver Selena quien se levanto asustada dirigiéndose rápidamente a los arbustos para buscarla.

-**Jade! No está aquí…no veo a Diana por ningún lado...- **el pánico se reflejaba en su voz, mientras caminaba buscándola con los ojos.

-**Debió distraerse con los globos**-dije señalándolos con el dedo-**iré a buscarla ahí, tu ve del otro lado**-me di la vuelta para irme con rapidez pero lo más calmada que pude, no quería asustar a Selena pero yo también temía que le hubiera sucedido algo.

**POV TORI**

Caminaba sin ningún rumbo en el parque, mientras el curso d mis pensamientos estaban dirigidos en que hacer y decir una vez que me encuentre con Jade.

En ese instante escuche a una niña llorar cerca de donde me encontraba, la busque con la mirada y puede ver a un lado del camino a una pequeña niña que miraba a todos lados como perdida.

-**Mami! Mami! donde estas?**-decía mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, me preocupe mucho porque estuviere perdida, me acerque con calma para no asustarla.

-**Hola**- le dije mientras me agachaba hasta su altura para hablarle, me miro un poco asustada, es normal yo era una extraña y ella está perdida, así que le sonreí para darle confianza.

-**No te asustes, no te hare daño…me llamo Tori**- pareció relajarse mas ya que me sonrió con brillo en sus pequeños ojos.

-**Eres Tori?**-pregunto mirándome aun con aquella diminuta sonrisa, me sorprendí de que me conociera-**Si soy Tori** –respondí sonriendo.

-**Eres la novia de Jade**-me dijo acercándose más a mí, tranquila y dejando de llorar ya por completo.

-**Si soy yo!-**exclame feliz pero sorprendida ya que esta pequeña me conocía,- **Eres más bonita que la foto**-reí sonrojada al escucharla-**Gracias pequeña … y dime cómo te llamas y como se llama tu mama?**-pregunte frunciendo las cejas con mucha curiosidad ya que parecía saber mucho sobre mí.

-**Yo me llamo Diana y mi mama se llama Selena**-eso aclaro todas mis dudas sobre porque sabía mi nombre y conocía quien era.

Le sonreí y al bajar mi vista me quede extrañada al observar lo que ella traía en su cuello.

Tenía el collar que le regale a Jade en nuestro primer aniversario, lo vi con detenimiento para estar segura de que era el mismo collar, y si no me equivocaba era el mismo collar tenia las letras iníciales de nuestros nombres.

Quise preguntarle a la pequeña donde consiguió ese collar, pero fui interrumpida por una mujer.

-**Diana! Cariño estas bien**-dijo Selena mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia nosotras, abrazando a su hija fuertemente mientras lanzaba un suspiro de alivio.

Me levante de mi posición limpiando mi ropa del polvo del suelo, al ver a Selena me sentí incomoda, tal vez sea lo del collar pero me siento un poco molesta.

La mire mientras ella aun sostenía a Diana en sus brazos, Selena también me observo sorprendida unos instantes, tuve el impulso de preguntarle por el collar, pero no sé si sería buena idea, así que me quede callada.

Selena noto que yo me di cuenta sobre el colar porque parecía estar algo asustada y nerviosa,-**Tori…gracias por encontrar a mi hija**-dijo con nerviosismo, pero sonriendo con amabilidad y agradecimiento.

Yo solo puede asentir forzando una sonrisa en mi rostro –**no fue nada**-susurre mirando el suelo, en ese momento su celular sonó con una llamada, dejo a diana en el suelo y contesto.

Me miro nerviosa por segunda vez, y comenzó a hablar en voz baja, creo que era para que no escuchara.

**-Si ya la encontré…**

**-No te preocupes…ya voy hacia allá…**

Eso fue todo lo que le escuche antes de que colgara su teléfono-**Debo irme te lo agradezco mucho Tori, de verdad**-Diana se me acerco y me abrazo las piernas, sonreí ante su gesto acariciando su pequeña cabeza con la mano, antes de que ambas se fueran nuevamente.

Al verlas irse me fui camino hacia la cafetería para hablar con Jade, no sé si esto ayudaría a arreglar las cosas, tengo muchas dudas sobre lo que está sucediendo.

**POV JADE**

Una vez que llame a Selena y me di cuenta de Diana está bien me alivie por completo, me alegro que nada malo le sucediera, las vi acercarse y tome a Diana en brazos.

-**Me diste un susto…no vuelvas a irte así o te vas a perder**-le dije como un regaño para que me hiciera caso, ella asintió con una sonrisa**-Vi a Tori**-me quede helada al oír eso, voltee a ver a Selena.

-**Es cierto que vieron a Tori?-**le pregunte sorprendida, ella pareció incomoda y forzó una sonrisa-**Si…la vimos gracias a ella encontré a Diana**-aunque me sorprendí una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

-**Ella muy linda y amable**-decía Diana inocentemente mientras reia, mi sonrisa creció y asentí con la cabeza, me sentí orgullosa de tener de a Tori-**Lo es y la amo con todo mi corazón-**conteste sinceramente a Diana.

-**Diana y yo tenemos que ir de compras**-dijo Selena de repente con tono ausente y desinteresado, incluso podría decir que parecía estar molesta, me di cuenta de que su aptitud cambio.

-**Está bien tengan cuidado… toma la mano de tu mama y no te separes de ella**-le dije a Diana abrazándola para luego ponerla en suelo.

-**Nos vemos luego**-me dijo Selena tomando la mano a diana sin voltear a mírame y poniéndose en camino.

Recordé el collar que le di a Diana, Tori lo habrá visto? Me di la vuelta para preguntárselo a Selena pero era demasiado tarde ya estaba muy lejos además ya casi era hora de verme con Tori en la cafetería para hablar con ella, realmente espero que todo salga bien.

**Sakura-chan , ****jathanjori98**** , Guest y para todos los demás un agradecimiento especial para todos. **

**Lean comenten todo será bien recibido ;)**

**Besos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Victorious no me pertenece**

**POV TORI **

Me siento a esperar a Jade en la cafeteria, estoy bastante inquieta y nerviosa tengo una mescla de emociones luchando dentro de mi, el pequeño encuentro con Selena y con su hija me ah hecho formular muchas dudas en mi cabeza.

Doy un respiro hondo intentando calmar mi ansiedad, porque tenía Diana el collar que le di a Jade, acaso ya no lo queria?...tal vez ya no significaba nada para Jade?...tal vez soy yo la que no significa ya nada para ella…jadee un poco al pensar esto ultimo y mi corazon se encogio en mi pecho, aprete mi mandibula con fuerza, acaso seria eso?

-**Hola Tori**- volteo mi rostro con rapidez pare ver quien me saco de mis pensamientos, era Jade y en ese instante me olvide del mundo y de lo que pensaba, otra vez me perdi en sus ojos… es como si fuera otro mundo o otra dimension para mi.

-**Ho...Hola..**.- apenas pude articular con nerviosismo, mi cuerpo se movio involuntariamente me puse de pie en un segundo y la abraze tan fuerte como pude, ella envolvio los brazos alrededor de mi tambien.

Hacia tanto que no la tenia cerca, puede oler su cabello, otra vez pude sentirla, lo nesesitaba de verdad, paso un siglo antes de que me separa de ella para que se sentara frente a mi en la mesa.

**POV JADE**

Me siento frente a ella casi sin aliento, ese abrazo fue tan...tan no se creo que ella leyo mi mente y vio que lo nesesitaba, esa es mi Tori, ella puede saber lo que quiero sin si quiera saberlo, se que eso no tiene sentido pero asi es.

La miro directamente a los ojos, de verdad no quiero perderla por nada en este mundo.

**-Tori -**digo con seriedad y ella me miro con miedo en sus ojos

**-Quiero pedirte disculpas por…sinceramente por todo eh cometido muchos errores y de verdad estoy arrepentida no eh sido buena contigo ultimamente…aun sigo molesta por lo que dijiste de Diana, pero de verdad quiero remendar las cosas-**

Ella me observo con una leve y sinsera sonrisa, no quito los jos de mí ni por un solo momento, es como si hubiera quedado hipnotizada por algo.

**POV TORI**

**-Acepto tus disculpas Jade… y yo tambien me arrepiento por lo que dije de Diana, se queella es importante para ti y deje que mis celos hablaran por mi de verdad lo siento mucho,yo tambien quiero remendar todo-**

Lo que dije lo hable con sinceridad, al igual que puede verla la sinceridad en los ojos de Jade, ambas habiamos cometido errores, pero los queriamos remediar.

Jade me miro asintiendo con la cabeza y una sonrisa dibujada en los labios**-Basta de peleas?-**pregunte sonriendo timidamente-**Basta de peleas** –afirmo repitiendo lo que dije.

Rei bajo al verla pasando un mechon de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, ella aun lograba que me sonrojara, y por lo visto ella lo noto porque enarco una ceja sonriendo coquetamente, nuestras miradas se conectaron durante minutos.

Nos acercamos lentamente uniendo nuestros labios el beso empezo lento pero fue tomando ritmo, me sujete de su cuello para no separarme de ella, Jade me tenia por el rostro, fue hermoso fue como si ninguna quisiera que esto terminara.

Al separarnos, me inavadio uina gran felicidad y comense a reir sonrojada, Jade tambien lo hizo, me sentia muy bien ahora, como hace mucho lo estaba.

**POV NADIE**

Cat aparecio de la nada en la cafeteria como si fuera un fantasma y al obsevar detenidamente a su amigas, se acerco con rapidez, la felicidad que se les veia a las dos era contagiosa.

**-Holis chicas!-**dijo riendo tambien –**Porque se estan riendo tanto**-Tori y Jade se miraron con complicidad –**Se puede decir que…-**Decia Jade viendo a Tori –**Ya arreglamos nuestros problemas**-contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Cat no podia controlarse y al escuchar que ya se habian arreglado no pudo contenerse y se lanzo a abrarzar a ambas casi asfixiandolas.

-**Hay que celebrar esto**-dijo soltandolas al fin –**Hagamos un picnic todos juntos** –Jade ladeo la cabeza confundida, no le gustaba mucho las celebraciones-**Porque?**-pregunto esta.

**-Porque hay que celebrar que ya ustedes estan bien…Ademas hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos**-Tori fruncio los labios mientras sonreia** –Es una genial idea Cat**- Jade por su parte rodo los ojos **–mm ok-**dijo con su tipico tono de aburrimiento.

Cat respingo la nariz y dio saltos por la emocion-**Yo les avisare a Andre, Robbie y a Beck, les dire que sera en el parque -**decia rapidamente sacando su celular para mandarles un mensaje.

-**Tori deberias decirle a Trina que venga… y tu Jade deberias de invitar a tu amiga Selena y su hija para conocerla-**menciono Cat con inocencia ignorando por completo lo que sucedia**.**

Jade se tenso en ese momento mirando la mesa, acababa de arreglar las cosas con Tori y lo ultimo que querias era ocacionar otra discusión.

Tori por su parte, puso su mano sobre la de Jade dandole una pequeña caricia y sonriendo**-Esta bien Jade...Ademas ya es hora de que Selena conosca a todos los demas-**Esta parecio sorprendida y asi era, Tori volvio aser aquella amable chica que fue siempre, esto la hacia feliz.

Ella asintio mostrando una sonrisa-**esta bien le dire ahora**-Tori sonrio y saco su celular al igual que Jade –**Llamare a Trina**-dijo marcando su numero.

-**Trina no contesta, seguro esta en clases, pero la llamare luego**-menciono Tori –**Tampoco contesto Selena**-dijo esta dejando su celular a un lado.

-**Bueno ya debo irme a mi casa…nos vemos el Sabado a las 2:00 de la tarde en el parque todos juntos, no lo olviden-**Decia aquella dulce pelirroja no sin antes darles otro abrazoasfixiante asus amigas.

Tori se limito a sonreir, ladeo la cabeza para observar con detenimiento a Jade, la amaba y estaba a feliz ahora porque ambas estaban bien, pero aquella duda sobre el collar volvio a su cabeza.

Paso la mano por su largo cabello aun pensando si debia preguntarle a Jade sobre aquel collar en el cuello de la hija de Selena, y si discutian otra vez? esta reunion no serviria de nada entonces y no…no queria eso, asi que decidio finalmente dejar de lado el tema del collar.

Ambas chicas se despidieron con un beso, un beso que solo ellas dos sabian darse el cual duro una eternidad para ambas como si el tiempo no existiera para las dos, luego cada una se fue a su casa, con el corazon lleno de alegria.

**POV SELENA**

Salgo rapido de la tienda tomando a Diana mi pequeña de la mano, siento como mi celular vibra con una llamada, asi que lo tomo para ver quien me esta llamando…es Jade, exhalo con fuerza y frustracion y decido ignorar la llamada.

Eh sido una tonta… si una tonta por creer que Jade todavia podia sentir algo por mi, lo que tuvimos fue hace mucho ella y ya lo olvido.

Hoy me dejo muy claro que ella ama a su novia Tori, pero esto es mi culpa por crearme falzas esperanzas donde no las hubo nunca.

-**Mami estas bien?...Estas triste? Es por Jade?**-Volteo a ver a mi hija sorprendida,es muy inteligente a pesar de ser una bebe**,-No es nada amor tranquila-**contesto dandole una sonrisa a mi pequeña.

-**Dame todo lo que tengas!-**Grita un hombre que se aparece delante de nosostras con un cuchillo, me asuste y mi unica reaccion fue soltar todo y tomar a Diana en brazos para protejerla.

El hombre se nos abalanzo encima, pero en instante otro chico aparecio empujandolo con fuerza lejos de nosostras, ambos empesaron a forcejear y el hombre movio rapidamnete su cuchillo hiriendo al chico en la mejilla derecha, este a su vez le dio un golpe fuerte en la ingle aquel hombre prefirio huir aun con mucho dolor.

Yo estaba muy sorprendida casi en Shock, voltee a ver a quel chico el era alto delgado muy apuesto con cabello largo negro y sedoso vi la cortada en su mejilla asi que me preocupe.

-**Estas herido...Dejame ayudarte**-dije sacando una toalla para ponerla sobre su herida-**Gracias** -dice el sonriendome con amabilidad –**gracias a ti nos has salvado**-conteste con una sonrisa.

-**Me llamo Beck**-dijo el mirandome directo a los ojos –**Mucho gusto Beck eres un heroe…Soy Selena y esta es mi hija Diana**-el sonrio otra vez a mi y a mi hija-**no es bueno que se vayan solas despues de esto, permitanme acompañarlas a su casa**-fruncio el ceño con preocupacion.

-**Eres muy amable…Gracias Beck de verdad no se como agradesertelo pero algun dia lo hare**-el exhalo una pequeña sonrisa y abrio la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un mensajede su celular.

Volvio a mirarme con una sonrisa timida y nerviosa-**Se que nos acabamos de conocer pero…el sabado habra un picnic alas 2:00 de la tarde con mis amigos…te gustaria venir?**

Me sorprendio pero el me hacia sentir comoda-**Claro…pero debo llevar a mi hija**-el sonrio con felicidad asintiendo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo-**Te importa si paso antes por ti a la 1:30 para irnos juntos?**afirme con la cabeza** –Claro me encantaria te dare mi direccion-**conteste rapidamente.

El estaba muy feliz, al igual que yo, me salvo y ademas logro sacarme una sonrisa despues de lo de Jade.

**Chema 70, ****jathanjori98**** , Scissors-Luv, Sakura-chan, Benito, ****Franiam**** , como siempre les digo muchas gracias por sus comentarios en serio :) todo lo que dicen es genial y es lindo leerlo y bueno gracias tambien a todos los demas.**

**Nos estamos leyendo **

**Besos.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Victorious no me pertenece **

**POV JADE**

Era temprano por la mañana, me habia levantado a desayunar como de costumbre y me puse arevisar mis mensajes, deberia intentar llamar a Selana otra vez aunque Selena no habia contestado ninguna de mis llamadas en estos dias.

Marco su número y espero que el de tono, al fin contesto, pero en su lugar escucha la voz de Diana.

-**Holaaaa**-dijo Diana al telefono

-**Hola Diana eres tu?-**le respondo con voz tranquila al escuchar a la pequeña niña del otro lado de la linea.

-**Siii quien eres?-**me pregunto con inocencia-**Soy Jade pasame a tu mama necesito hablar con ella-**ella resoplo contra el telefono en lo que parecio una risilla.

**-Si pero mama estuvo triste por ti Jade-**me sorprendi al escucharla, triste por mi, porque?, escuche una voz al fondo.

-**Con quien hablas Diana?-**escuche decir a Selena-**Con Jade mami**-por lo que podra decir que fueron unos minutos Selena no dijo nada mas.

-**Dame el celular y ve a jugar con tus muñecas Diana**- de nuevo la escuche hablar pero esta vez su tono era frio

-**Estas bien mami**-oi que Diana le pregunto-**Si amor estoy bien**-respondio otra vez Selena.

Depues de un instante Selena tomo el telefono para hablarme-**Jade?-**dijo aun con un aire frio.

**-Si…porque no me contestabas antes, que rayos has estado haciendo estos 3 dias que ignoras mis llamadas**?-pregunte mientras esperaba con inpaciencia su respuesta, pero no llego la respuesta no dijo nada se quedo en silencio,eso me molesto sin duda

**Oye estos dias te estado llamando para invitarte **-Pero Selena me interrumpio antes de que continuara.

**-Mira Jade ya tengo un compromiso con alguien mas…lo siento**-No se porque pero esto me hizo enojar demasiado-**Con quien?-**pregunte elevando la voz.

Ella bufo mostrandome que estaba enojada tambien**-Primero no me reclames, segundo porque le das tanta importacia a lo que hago? y a demas yo puedo salir con quien quiera porque tu y yo no somos nada Jade** -ella elevo la voz tambien y supe que ella tenia razon pero yo aun estaba enojada no tenia que gritarme, le iba a contestar pero ella me colgo el telefono.

Que demonios no tenia porque gritarme, ni mucho menos colgarme…pero que estoy diciendo era yo quien no tenia porque reclamarle nada… la ira se subio a mi cabeza, era ira y confuncion, no se que diablos me pasa en este intante.

Tiro mi celular lejos de mi mientras doy vueltas alrededor…Que demonios te pasa Jade?digo para mis adentros, esto solo me enfurece mas,pateo la mesa mas cercana-**Que mierdaaaa!**-grito con todo el enojo posible.

Pongo una mano sobre mi rostro, no se que esta pasando conmigo, no se que sentimientos tengo, ahora me siento tan airada, tan enojada pero mas que todo tan confundida.

Sera mejor que descanse un poco antes de irme por Tori, talvez necesito aclarar un poco mi mente, pienso mientras subo a mi habitacion.

**POV TORI**

Guardo algunas cosas para el picnic, recuerdo estos ultimos dias realmente puedo decir que estoy feliz, me siente bien, hace mucho que no siento tanta felicidad, y es que l fin las cosas entre Jade y yo van por buen camino, sin embargo tengo una rara sensacion no lo se…como una especie de mal presentemiento.

Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar aquella sensacion de mi, no tengo porque sentir eso, si ya estoy bien con Jade, pasare un buen rato con mis amigos que podria salir mal.

Le marco al número de Jade y venga por mí y tambien pasemos por Trina.

**-Hola Jade-**digo con alegria al llamarla

**-Hey Tori-**ella contesto un poco soñolienta.

**-Oye podrias pasar por mi?...y tambien hay que pasar por mi hermana-**le pregunto con normalidad ,esperando su respuesta.

**-Por Trina? Porque hay que pasar por ella?-**Ella elevo la voz,y puede notar que le desagrado la idea.

**-Porque su auto esta en el taller ademas me pidio que fueramos juntas al picnic-**no podia dejar ami herman plantada ademas hace mucho que quiero verla.

…

**-Jade?-**repito al ver que no contesto nada

**-Mmmm esta bien-Jade **repondio de manera forzada

**-Gracias Jade te amo-**mi sonrisa crecio, al saber que ella acepto.

**-Tambien te amo Tori-**dijo despues de una pausa** -En unos minutos paso por ti-**

**-Este bien te espero-**Una vez que termine de hablar con Jade, me fui para terminarme de arreglar para estar lista para el picnic.

**POV NADIE**

Al igual que lo hacia Tori, Jade se puso la ropa mas comoda para un picnic, lo hizo rapido no te animos para nada, realmente hoy no se levanto de buen humor asi que tomo sus llaves y se fue en su auto a recoger a Tori.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en el auto de Andre quien viajaba junto con Cat y Robbie quienes ya iban para el parque.

-**Oigan como sera la amiga de Jade?**-decia Robbie se imaginaba a como podria ser aquella chica-**Tal vez yo le agrade**-Robbie sonrio con ilucion.

-**No te hagas iluciones amigo...Si es amiga de Jade puede que sea tan mala y sanguinaria como ella...apuesto que te pateara cuando le hables**-se burlo Andre con la mirada fija en la carretera, mientas Cat carcajeaba al ver el rostro de enojo que hacia Robbie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jade y Tori iban llegando al edificio donde Trina tiene su departamento, Trina estaba afuera de el, sentada en una banca esperando por su hermana se puso en pie al observar, se detuvo a observar que llego con Jade, la idea de viajar con ella no le parecia agradable, pero ya habian venido por ella si que no queda mas.

Tori salio del auto para saludar a Trina con un abrazo, era agradable verla otra vez despues de un tiempo sin verse

-**Que bueno verte otra vez Trina**-dijo tori separandose de ella-**Yo digo lo mismo pequeña**-froto la cabeza de su hermana como si tuviera 5 años, desde que Trina se fue de la casa, ahora se hizo un poco mas responsable e incluso mas procupada por Tori.

-**Hola Jade**- Trina saludo con una sonrisa de mala gana mientras se subia en el auto -**Hola**-contesto en tono ausente, poniendo en marcha el auto.

Esta aptitup le desconcerto, que Jade no deberia estar insultandola de infinitas maneras como siempre suele hacerlo cuando se ven?era algo extraño la vigilaria… nunca confio en ella la chica mala que le hizo la vida imposible a su hermana ,que despues se enamoro de ella,eso era algo extraño,Jade podia lastimar a su hermanita…quien sabe que cosas habian hecho,estaba pervirtiendo a su dulce e inocente hermana menor,si Jade no le agradaba para nada desconfiaba de ella.

Habian llegado al parque, donde ya estaban Robbie, Andre y Cat esta ultima se dirigio a Jadesonriendo y buscando con la mirada **-Donde esta Selena?, todos queremos conocerla-**entonces Jade solo hizo una mueca molesta-**Tiene otros planes**-contesto rapido.

Todo el mundoo parecio notar el tono molesto de Jade incluso Tori quien la obeservaba con detenimiento.

-**Quien falta para que venga**-Pregunto Jade mas molesta ya que todos la observaban –**Solo Beck y el dijo que traeria a alguien**-contesto Cat en voz baja al ver a Jade de esta manera.

-**No me interesa**-Continuo Jade –**espero que no tarde tanto**-dijo pasando una mano por el cabello, intentando aminorar la ira que sentia.

**POV SELENA**

Me sentia algo frustrada en este momento,molesta por lo que paso con Jade, por eso me dispuse preparar un postre…si cocinar me calma ademas se lo dare a Beck en una muestra de agradecimiento hacia el.

Diana se acerca a mi para ver que estoy haciendo, la miro sonriendo al ver su carita de curiosidad –**Crees que a Beck le guste esto**-le pregunto en tono suave para ella.

-**Si! Mami eres la mejor cocinera del mundo-**Solte una risa sonora al escucharla-**Pues gracias bebe...ven ya es hora de alistarnos para irnos-**la tome en brazos mientras le daba besos en su estomago para hacerla reir, ya casi vendria Beck y tendriamos que estar listas pronto.

**POV NADIE**

Jade movia su pie con impaciensia contra el suelo ,al lado de Tori, ella la habia notado pero decidio conversar con su hermana para no discutir con Jade.

-**A que horas viene Beck?...ya es tarde-**le pregunto Jade a Cat agitando su mano en una muestra que ya habia perdido la paciencia.

-**Beck viene de camino…me dijo que va a tardar más en llegar, porque hay mucho tráfico en el lugar donde vive la persona que traerá al picnic** -Contesto la pequeña pelirroja, revisando los mensajes de su celular-**Porque no buscan un sitio para hacer el picnic mientras yo espero a Beck-**sugirio intentando calmar los animos de Jade.

-**Me parece buena idea**-Jade se dio la vuelta tomando las cosas para irse a buscar otra sitio, Tori y los demas la siguieron.

-**No se les olvide avisarme, cuando encuentre un buen lugar**-añadio Cat agitando la mano depideindose de sus amigos, mientras se dedicaba a esperar a Beck.

**Muchas gracias a Sakura-chan, ****jathanjori98**** , ****stelaLTMSYF****, ****victoiousnaomi****, king009 por leer y comentar de verdad gracias, sigan comentando :) cualquie opinion sera bien recibida,un abrazo grande a ustedes!**

**Que sucederá en el picnic? Como reaccionaran todos? Que sucederá cuando Selena y Jade se vean?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Victorious no me pertenece**

**POV SELENA**

Miro a Diana jugar en la acera qué está fuera de nuestro apartamento, mientras yo espero sentada en una banca a que Beck venga a recogernos.

Aún recuerdo lo que paso con Jade…realmente me encuentro molesta…muy enojada… es que no la entiendo ni un poco, yo no sé porque de repente tiene esa aptitud, intento alejarme de ella y luego ella se comporta tan extraño, no la comprendo ni un poco.

Paso una mano por mi cabello, jugando con él mirando el vacío, me siento bastante frustrada y confundida, una pequeña mano se posa en mi pierna, volteo a ver que era Diana quien me miraba curiosamente.

-¿**Mami todavía sigues triste por Jade verdad?-**ladea su pequeña cabeza hacia un lado para mirarme mejor.

-**Si quieres yo hablo con Jade, mamita…así no estarás más triste**-sonrió y la veo sorprendida, es tan inocente y dulce no tengo idea de que pasa por esa cabecita, me acomodo en la banca para contestarle pero el sonido de una bocina me interrumpió.

Era Beck quien se estaciono cerca, salió del auto y camino hasta nosotras.

**-¡Mami!..¡mira!... ¡mira! Es Beck el que nos salvó del hombre malo la otra vez!-**grito tomándome de la muñeca mientras corría hacia él, carcajee al verla reaccionar así de emocionada.

El sonrió al ver a Diana y se agacho dándole un pequeño abrazo **-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**-pregunta mirándome-**Muy bien gracias**-le contesto con una sonrisa, él es tan agradable, amable y simpático realmente me agrada mucho.

-**Me alegra saberlo…disculpa que tardara tanto en llegar…pero es que el trafico esta de locos**-asiento un par de veces comprendiendo-**No te preocupes...es mi culpa debí decirte que siempre hay mucho tráfico en este lugar los Sábados-**me encogí de hombros avergonzada por mi descuido.

Sonrió de lado y se incorporó levantándose de su posición-**Tranquila...le envié un mensaje a mi amiga para avisarle que llegaríamos un poco tarde…así que no hay problema**-continuo sonriendo

-**Hiciste bien…pero será mejor que nos vayamos ya…no los hagamos esperar más**-le dije señalando el auto-**Tienes razón**-contesto pasándose una mano por el cabello, caminando hacia él y abriéndome la puerta para que entrara, como todo un caballero.

**POV NADIE**

Cat se encontraba en las afueras del parque comiendo algunos dulces entreteniéndose en tanto esperaba que llegara Beck y su invitada, luego de unos minutos vio como Beck se estaciono cerca.

Corrió emocionada a ver que al fin Beck había llegado, estaba feliz de que al fin estaban todos para comenzar el picnic pero también tenía curiosidad por bien a quien traía Beck.

Él se bajó del auto rápido a ver que Cat se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellos**-¡Holis Beck!... ¿a quién trajiste?...quiero ver…!Yay¡…dime …dime-**preguntaba rápidamente la pequeña chica pelirroja sin aliento, Beck rio, no hay duda de que Cat era una persona enérgica pero también muy curiosa como una niña pequeña.

**- Cat tranquilízate…ya te las voy a presentar**-el dio la vuelta hacia el auto y les abrió la puerta a Selena y Diana quienes sonrieron cortésmente, al verlas Cat sonrió, se emocionó de que al fin hubiera alguien con quien podría jugar y pasar un rato a Cat siempre le ha gustado estar con niños es más divertido jugar con ellos es mucho más entretenido, estaba tan emocionada que no midió el tono de su voz.

**-¡Holaaaa¡-**grito con fuerza, lo cual hizo que la pequeña Diana se asustara con semejante grito que dio Cat, Selena al verla asustada la tomo en brazos para que se calmara.

**-Cat…mira ya la asustaste… debes ser más cuidadosa y no gritar**-la regaño Beck, esta se entristeció por haberla asustado, esa no era su intención solo estaba muy emocionada.

-**Lo siento mucho…no quería asustarte…pero mira tengo unos dulces muy deliciosos ¿no quieres?-**Diana volteo hacia Cat sonriendo y asintió ya no estaba asustada se veía muy feliz.

-**Si si quiero**-decía bajando de los brazos de Selena a lo que Cat también la puso feliz entregándole unos dulces a la pequeña niña quien se apresuró a comerlos.

Al ver que la situación se había calmado Beck decidió presentarlas a todas**-Cat...Ella es Selena y su hija Diana…Selena ella es Cat mi amiga-**a Selena le pareció muy simpática y dulce.

-**Es un gusto Cat**-respondió con una sonrisa, Cat asintió –**Gracias también es un gusto**-dijo riendo, Beck se dio cuenta que era tarde y tenían que llegar al picnic.

-**Vamos chicas que se nos hace tarde para ir al picnic los demás nos esperan**-Cat lo recordó y se puso muy nerviosa ya Jade debe estar muy molesta porque han tardado mucho.

-**Tienes razón…vámonos…espero que no nos mate**-dijo refiriéndose a Jade –**Lo sé** –contesto este, Selena los miro curiosa no sabía a quién podría estar refiriéndose ellos, ella solo quería agradarle a todos los amigos de Beck.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia donde estaban los otros esperándolos.

**POV JADE**

Camino detrás de los demás buscando un sitio para hacer el picnic, Tori está muy feliz platicando con André y Trina adelante, mientras yo llevo algunas de las cosas para el picnic…esto era estúpido se supone que debería estar feliz, se supone que esto era para pasarla bien con todos pero en su lugar me siento muy molesta.

-**¡Oigan chicos¡¿Qué les parece debajo de este árbol ?...es muy grande y nos dará sombra suficiente a todos**-dijo Robbie señalando un gran árbol al frente de nosotros rápidamente todos asintieron y estuvieron de acuerdo, yo me limite solamente a seguirlos.

Todos se pusieron a ayudar acomodando las cosas yo me negué a ayudarles…no me siento con ánimo estoy de muy mal humor.

Me senté a un lado del árbol mirando a todos…jugando con la manga de mi suéter frunzo el ceño y paso una mano por mi cabello nerviosamente.

No sé qué demonios me pasa…yo amo a Tori… pero no sé por qué Diablos de repente me comporto así… porque siento celos de con quien sale Selena, no puedo comportarme así no puedo hacer eso, nuevos mis ojos hacia donde esta Tori y la miro sonreír pasándola con los demás, suelto un suspiro doloroso.

-**Cómo puedo hacer esto…-**susurro para mí misma, tengo una sensación extraña en el estómago, pero sé que tiene que ver más con mi corazón…tengo miedo…estoy confundida…y no sé qué demonios hacer… doy otro suspiro doloroso y siento mis ojos humedecerse los limpie con la mano para que no lo vayan a notar los otros.

Me pongo en pie -**¡Voy a llamar a Cat…a ver si ya llego a Beck¡-**Grito para que Tori me escuche esta voltea y asiente con la cabeza observándome detenidamente –**Está bien…y dile a Cat donde estamos-**me contesta Tori yo asiento una par de veces antes de marcar el número de Cat.

Marque varias veces pero la llamada no entro…en este lugar no hay buena señal **– ¡Genial¡**-digo elevando los brazos más enojada mientras me acerco a los otros.

-**No entra la llamada**-les explico a todos –**¿Ahora cómo nos encontrara Cat?**-me pregunta Robbie preocupado, lo miro bastante molesta porque así lo estoy …estoy muy enojada y ni siquiera tolero sus preguntas.

**-¡No lo sé Idiota!-**le respondo con un grito a lo que el chico retrocedió unos pasos del miedo,**-Tranquilos me quedare en pie para ver si logro ver a Cat y así avisarle donde estamos**-dice Tori intentando calmar el ambiente tenso-**Ustedes vayan a sentarse**-volvió a decir ella, todos estuvimos de acuerdo pero yo me senté lejos de todos en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes.

**POV TORI**

Me cruzo de brazos y miro atentamente alrededor del parque esperando ver a Cat y Beck llegar, vuelvo un poco mi rostro para ver a Jade sentada y recostada en el árbol con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la lejanía.

Sé que algo le sucede…lo se… lo puedo sentir en su comportamiento esta de muy mal humor con todos y la noto muy pensativa…algo le está pasando yo realmente quisiera preguntárselo pero…es que… estoy intentando evitar una pelea con ella…y no sé si esto provocaría una… la miro un instante más y vuelvo mi vista al parque otra vez.

Veo cuatro personas caminar a lo lejos… entrecierro los ojos para poder ver mejor y puedo notar que son Cat, Beck y… ¿ella?,¿ella es?, ¿Ella es Selena?...doy unos pasos hacia adelante para poder ver mejor y me doy cuenta de que si eran. Eran Selena y la pequeña Diana.

Eran ellas…!¿pero cómo¡?si Jade dijo que Selena no vendría que tenía otros planes…no lo entiendo…volteo a ver a Jade quien no se había movido de la posición en que estaba, miro otra vez a Selena…¿porque Jade mintió?…¿porque no dijo que vendría con Beck?

Ciento una mano en mi hombro que me saca totalmente de mis pensamientos haciéndome saltar un poco asustada, era André que me miraba divertido por mi reacción.

Carcajeo un poco al ver mi rostro de pánico -**Tori Tranquila no quería asust….! Oye ¡¿que esos no son Cat y Beck?-**dijo señalándolos a lo lejos.

**-¡Oigan!...!Oigan¡ ¡Chicos aquí estamos!-**gritaba André con todas sus fuerzas moviendo los brazos para captar la atención de ellos, mientras yo continuaba atónita sin inmutar palabra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**¿Cuál será la reacción de Tori?¿Se enojara con Jade?¿Que hará Selena al encontrarse con Jade? **

**Sakura-chan, Franiam, jathanjori98, xv10, chema 70, Guest, Onazupmac,gracias por sus comentarios son muy importantes….gracias ! : )**

**Besos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Victorious no me pertenece**

**POV NADIE**

Los cuatros chicos caminaban buscando a los otros en el parque, llevaban varios minutos de estarlos buscando pero no los encontraban, en ese momento Cat decidió marcar el número de Robbie para saber dónde se encontraban.

-**Estoy** **intentando llamar a Robbie… pero no tengo señal**-decía la chica pelirroja moviéndose de un lugar a otro intentando mejorar la señal de su línea, desde lejos los chicos escucharon unos gritos parecía que alguien los llamaba.

**-¡Miren!…creo que es André**-Beck lo señalo con el dedo para que las chicas lo vieran ,Cat sonrío -**Si es él…¡André!¡,André!¡ Ya vamos ¡-**grito Cat en tanto todos se dirigían donde se encontraba André.

-**Ahí vienen los demás**-les aviso André a los demás que estaban sentados en el césped, Tori se encontraba detrás de el en total silencio.

-**¡Ya llegamos!-**grito Cat llegando a toda prisa a donde sus otros amigos, al instante llego Beck-**Hola chicos…lamento que tardara tanto…había mucho tráfico-**se disculpó mientras frotaba su cuello, detrás de él estaban Selena y Diana esperando para que las presentase.

**-No te preocupes Beck…dime ¿nos va a presentar a tus amigas?**-pregunto Robbie con una sonrisa amable, Beck sonrío de lado moviéndose para que Selena y Diana se acercaran.

En ese momento Jade las miro quedo atónita ante el hecho de que Beck las trajera al picnic, no cabía del asombro que tenía, no dejo de mirarlas ni un momento**-¿¡Selena!?...¿¡Diana!?-**dijo ella antes de que el mismo Beck dijera sus nombres.

Hubo un silencio incomodo…todos se miraron sorprendidos…todos menos Tori que veía aquella escena de Jade viendo a Selena y viceversa…la miraba atentamente sin perder detalle…pero no dijo nada…no pronuncio palabra.

**-¿Las conoces?-**pregunto Beck curioso rompiendo el silencio, Jade dejo de mirar a Selena y volvió su rostro hacia Beck**-¡Claro que si Beckett idiota…ella es la amiga de la que les hable aquella vez... a la cual le iba a cuidar su hija**-dijo señalándola con la cabeza, Cat estaba confundida con todo el asunto.

-**Jade dijiste que ella tenía otros planes… ¿entonces porque mentiste?-**pregunto la pequeña pelirroja extrañada, Jade se volvió donde Cat **– ¡No mentí!-**grito con furia asustando a Cat**-No sabía que "ese alguien" con el que ella saldría era Beck-**termino diciendo en un tono más bajo pero igual de enojada.

Beck supo que algo raro ocurría el comportamiento de Jade la delataba, el la conocía bien, sabía que algo la estaba molestando con respecto a Selena.

Tori por otro lado no perdió detalle del inesperado comportamiento agresivo de su novia en contra de Beck al traer a Selena y hacia Cat por sus preguntas…muy dentro de ella sabía que esto estaba empezando mal…y todo lo que empieza mal…termina mal.

Selena por fin hablo dirigiéndose a Beck-**Disculpa…por no decirte que era amiga de Jade…es solo que yo no sabía que se conocían**-Beck miraba a Jade fijamente intentando saber más de su comportamiento, pero las palabras de Selena lo hicieron reaccionar.

**-No es necesario que te disculpes…Jade ya nos había hablado de ti y dicho tu nombre también…yo debí imaginarlo**-respondió con una amable sonrisa mirando a Selena.

Jade estaba observando aquella interacción entre Beck y Selena, esto solo logro que se enojara más -**Bien…creo que me presentare formalmente** –Decía Selena acercándose a todos-**Yo soy Selena y esta es mi hija Diana…vamos nena saluda**-la pequeña corrió a presentarse con los demás pero a Jade le dio solo la mano gesto que extraño por completo a Jade.

Cat siempre cargaba con juguetes y cosas raras para ella… así que tomo un balón que traía en sus cosas y se acercó a Selena – **¿puedo ir a jugar con Diana?** –Pregunto con ilusión en sus ojos, Selena sonrío –**Claro…solo no se alejen mucho-**contestó feliz.

**-Por supuesto que no nos alejaremos**-Cat salto de alegría y se acercó a Diana**-¿quieres ir a jugar?**-Diana dio pequeños saltos de la misma forma que Cat **–¡sí!-**dijo tomando de la mano a Cat para irse.

Todos se sentaron en una manta sobre el césped para poder conversar más tranquilos.

**-¿Entonces tu trabajas y estudias de noche?...vaya eso sí que debe ser muy cansado, no creo que yo podría**-Decía Trina observando a Selena, ella sonrío-**Al principio si…luego te acostumbras a este tipo de vida**-Los chicos la escuchaban atentamente.

-**Muchacha sí que eres una chica muy ocupada**-Decía André acomodándose cerca de Tori que no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que llego Selena.

-**Si realmente eres una súper mujer-**la halago Robbie, Selena reía y contestaba amablemente todas las preguntas de los chicos, al mismo tiempo que ignoraba por completo a Jade sin ni siquiera mirarla, está por otro lado sabía lo que Selena estaba haciendo.

-**Oye Beck amigo... ¿qué te paso?... ¿cómo te hiciste eso?**-Le pregunto André mirando la cortada que tenía Beck en su mejilla-**no te preocupes esto no es nada**-Beck se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto pero Selena lo interrumpió.

-**Yo les contare como le paso eso…Cuando yo estaba saliendo de un supermercado con mi hija un hombre intentó asaltarnos con un cuchillo y nos amenazó, pero entonces este galante caballero apareció enfrentándose a él… cuando peleaban le hizo esa cortada pero Beck lo golpeo y le gano al ladrón…si Beck es todo un héroe-**en ese momento todos se sorprendieron incluyendo a Tori y felicitaron a Beck, quien se sentía un poco avergonzado con tanta atención.

A Jade esto tipos de halagos y atención hacia Beck por parte de Selena empezaron a molestarle más de lo que ya estaba-**Si seguramente…ahora correrás con tu estilista privado para que no te quede esa cicatriz tan fea en tu carita de niño lindo**-Se burló ella, Beck solo frunció el ceño y miro el suelo, todos quedaron callados ante su comentario.

**-¿Qué?...es cierto…el maquillaje que siempre usas no servirá para taparte esa marca…tal vez necesites otro tipo de base...yo podría ayudarte cuando te maquillas**-continuo burlándose, Selena sabía que Jade estaba reaccionando así por celos ya lo había visto antes…pero porque rayos está haciendo esto ahora. Realmente no la comprendía.

Miro a todos ninguno parecía querer callar a Jade ni siquiera Tori quien la miraba incrédula como si no creyera la reacción que estaba teniendo Jade.

Jade hizo ademan de hacer otro comentario pero Selena no la dejo-**¡Ya basta Jade!… ¡Déjalo en paz!-**le grito Selena enfurecida**, **Jade le dio una mirada asesina,Tori quiso hacer algo tenía que hacer algo o esto empeoraría ,¿pero que podía hacer para no ocasionar una pelea mayor?

En ese momento se escuchó el llanto de Diana a lo lejos, lo que hizo que Selena se levantase de ahí rompiendo ese momento de tensión que se había formado, Tori resoplo fuertemente…Trina quien había estado observando desde el inicio todo este conflicto vio la aflicción de su hermana y opto por poner una mano sobre su muñeca en señal de apoyo, Tori dio una media sonrisa que mostraba su miedo.

Selena se dirigió dónde estaban Cat y Diana que estaba tendida en el suelo **–¿Que sucedió?**-le pregunto a la chica pelirroja, mientras levantaba a Diana del suelo-**Se cayó en el césped ...muy fuerte…fue mi culpa… lo siento mucho**-Contesto con una mirada triste jugando con sus manos.

-**No te preocupes Cat...solo ha sido un raspón**-miro la pequeña rodilla de Diana**-¿Beck podrías traerme mi bolso por favor?-**Pidió desde lejos, Beck asintió tomando el bolso y caminando rápido hasta ellas.

Al llegar, Beck mismo se encargó de limpiar la pequeña herida de Diana, con una curiosa Cat de por medio mirando de cerca, una vez que termino de sanarla la tomo en brazos para llevarla con los demás seguido de Selena y Cat.

La pequeña niña se sonrojo al ser cargada tan cariñosamente por Beck, Selena se dio cuenta de eso-**Eres el primero que logra que se sonroje**-la señalo, Beck rio extrañado-**¿a qué te refieres? **-Le pregunto mientras continuaba caminando.

-**Mi hija y yo no somos fáciles de hacer sonrojar-**dijo esta** –Tal vez me logres hacer sonrojar a mí también algún día, serias el segundo el lograrlo-**continuo diciendo esta vez con aire más coqueto, lo cual sorprendió en buena manera a Beck.

Desde que llego Selena, Jade no había estado ni un minuto con Tori…no le había dicho nada…ella solo continuaba observando a Beck y a Selena…Tori lo había notado y eso dolía…también lo notaron André y Trina que habían estado pendientes de todo lo sucedido.

Cuando todos se reunieron otra vez empezaron comer en silencio, en definitiva este no estaba resultando como un buen paseo…Cat se apresuró a proponer hacer un brindis por todos y así lo hicieron, regresando al mismo ambiente de tensión de antes.

-**Mami acuérdate del postre para Beck**-susurro Diana en el oído de su mama recordándole el postre que le había hecho a Beck, ella miro con ternura su hija y saco el postre entregándoselo a Beck nerviosamente.

-**Lo prepare para ti…no es mucho…pero…espero te guste**-el sonrió de lado con un poco de vergüenza –**Gracias**-respondió, tomo una cuchara y empezó a saborear aquel postre.

-**Este postre esta delicioso**-dijo con la boca llena y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, todos ahí lo habían notado hasta la pequeña y despistada Cat noto a Beck sonrojado, no pudieron evitar reírse no todos los días se veía a Beck sonrojado.

Pero Jade no reía… se limitó a volver su rostro hacia otro lado dejando ver su enojo, tampoco Tori al ver la aptitud de Jade.

Cuando estaba empezando atardecer y todos habían terminado de comer y pasar el rato, se dirigieron a la entrada dela parque a sus autos.

Todos se despidieron cortésmente, André se fue primero con Robbie y Cat en su auto, pero ni Selena ni Diana se despidieron de Jade, no voltearon a verla...esto la estaba llevando al límite…todo el día la ignoro ahora ni siquiera se despedía de ella.

-**Vamos señoritas las llevare a su casa**-dijo Beck sonriente a Selena quien traía a Diana en brazos-**Claro vamos**-respondió ella subiendo a su auto luego de que les abriera la puerta, Jade los miraba…¿con que las llevaría a su casa?…tenía que saber que quería Beck de verdad… pensó Jade.

-**Suban al auto**-decía una Jade impaciente a Tori y Trina, quienes sin pensar ni hablar más se subieron al auto, antes de que Beck pudiera salir con su auto Jade se atravesó en su camino manejando a todo a velocidad, el la miro alejarse a la distancia eso que acaba de hacer fue peligroso, volvió su rostro a Selena quien parecía igual de asustada que él.

**POV JADE**

Este día ha sido una completa mierda…lo más estúpido e irónico es que mis ex parejas, mis ex novios ahora parezcan querer salir…esto es ridículo.

Aunque aún no lose puedan que solo hayan tenido una cita y no salgan más…pero necesito saber que harán…tengo que llegar a la casa de Selena rápido.

Me estaciono frente a la casa de Tori…todo el camino…estuvo en silencio…ni la idiota de su hermana hablo...pero mejor para mí a si no tengo que contestar nada…no estoy de humor.

Presiono mis manos en el volante frunciendo el ceño-**Ya llegamos**-digo en voz baja con tono serio e impaciente...necesito irme, Tori me miro pasivamente-**Podrías llevar a Trina a su departamento**-me pregunta sin dejar de mirarme…solo esto me faltaba**-¡No Vega…que se vaya sola…yo ya quiero irme!**-digo fuertemente interrumpiéndola antes que pudiera decirme algo más.

Me miro sorprendida sus labios entre abiertos y el ceño fruncido en un gesto de sorpresa, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse…algo en mi estaba empezando a quebrase al verla, trague fuerte sintiendo como las emociones se me revolvían.

**-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!-**me grita ella –**Todo el día te has estado comportando extraño...¿es por Selena cierto?¿por eso le diste el collar a su hija?**-negué con la cabeza ,otra vez me estaba sintiendo airada contra Tori**-¡Basta!-**le digo para que se calle.

**-¡No basta tú!... ¡me tienes harta Jade! ¡No tolero que te portes así…siento que esto va de mal en peor…y tú no haces nada más que comportarse como una idiota con todos** **¡**-fue hasta ahí que tolere escucharla.

**-¡Cállate!...¡cállate!...!no quiero escucharte hablar más!¡no quiero oír mas tus estupideces Vega!...Lárgate de mi auto!-**le grito lo más fuerte posible golpeando el volante.

**-¡Oye! …No te atrevas a hablarle así nunca más**-me amenaza Trina que estaba en el asiento de atrás, pero antes de que continuara, Tori puso una mano delante de ella-**No**-le dice mientras me miraba con evidentes lágrimas en los ojos, me miro un instante más y salió del auto, Trina me dio una mirada de decepción y salió azotando la puerta del auto, respire hondo y encendí el auto de nuevo.

**POV TORI**

Vi como Jade encendió el auto…no entiendo como paso esto…yo ya no soporto esto…me mata cada momento, es entonces que rompo en llanto **-¡Jade!**-grito repetidamente.

-**¡Estoy harta de ti!...desearía que esto no hubiera ocurrido nunca… ¡Te odio! me has arruinado la vida!-**ella me miro por la ventana durante un segundo que pareció eterno, volvió su vista al volante y arranco a toda velocidad dejándome como si nada.

-**¡Te odio!… ¡te odio!... ¡te odio**!-continuo gritando al verla alejarse de mí.

-**Tori…Tori…Basta...Cálmate**-Trina se acercó a mi tomándome el hombro para intentar abrazarme, yo estaba demasiado enojada y decepcionada y me solté de su agarre.

Trina me miro impotente, di unas cuantas vueltas me estaba asfixiando de tanto llorar pero no podía parar de hacerlo esto había llegado al límite, me había destrozado por completo…esto nunca debió ocurrir….me detengo mientras comienzo a pensar…Jade jamás me ha amado…si lo hiciera esto no ocurriría…yo siempre lo supe pero no quise aceptarlo.

Miro de vuelta a Trina y me acerque rápido a abrazarla, me envolvió en sus brazos fuertemente y yo solloce con más fuerza en su hombro-**Trina por favor no te vayas…necesito que te quedes…no quiero estar sola**-le dije entrecortadamente a lo que ella respondió abrazándome más.

Me dirigí a la casa aun abrazada a Trina, nunca me había sentido tan mal en la vida, jamás me había sentido tan miserable.

**POV NADIE**

Beck, Selena y Diana se bajaron del auto, para dirigirse a la puerta de su apartamento y despedirse**-Gracias Beck…fue maravilloso pasar contigo-**el asintió sonriendo –**Realmente pienso lo mismo**-, paso una mano por su cabello y se agacho la altura de Diana le dio un beso por la mejilla, la pequeña sonrió con la cara completamente roja, se escondió detrás de su mama.

Selena se rio nuevamente, Beck enarco una ceja al ver a Selena riendo, se incorporó otra vez y se acercó al oído de Selena-**Pronto lograre que tú también te sonrojes**-le susurro levemente al oído.

Ella quedo estática ante aquel gesto y su cara obtuvo el tono de color de un tomate, Beck carcajeo sonoramente haciendo que Selena sonriera avergonzada, poniendo una mano sobre su rostro.

Mientras del otro lado en una esquina de la calle Jade estaba observándolos dentro del auto… sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas, sus manos estaban presionando fuertemente el volante, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión que ejercían.

La ira…el enojo…los celos…todos aquellos sentimientos que la albergaban inundaron cada parte de su ser…pero esta vez la culpabilidad cayó sobre ella…no lloraba por los celos…lloraba por que se había dado cuenta de los errores que había cometido…de lo mucho que había dañado hoy a todos…pero en especial el grave daño que le hizo a Tori.

Jade respiro fuerte por la nariz conteniendo las lágrimas pero solo logro que salieran más rápido, intento tomar aire por la boca otra vez, y fue doloroso, se meció un par de veces intentando mitigar el creciente dolor, pero no funciono, paso una mano por su rostro limpiándolo.

**-¿Qué hice?-**se preguntó a sí misma, dio otra bocanada de aire, encendió el auto y se fue a su casa con el corazón hecho trizas, ella misma se había encargado de destrozarlo.

Selena le dio un leve codazo a Beck para que este dejara de burlarse de ella-**Ya para de reírte…que presumido eres…solo, porque lograste sonrojarme también…bueno ya eres el segundo que lo logra-**dijo ella sonriendo-**Es hora de irnos a descansar….buenas noches** **Beck…y nuevamente gracias**-la miro profundamente.

**-Disfrute mucho el día de hoy…contigo…me gustaría...es decir si gustas...seguir teniendo contacto contigo-**ella quedo sorprendida ante tal declaración**-¡Si mami! ¡Dile que si por favor! El me agrada mucho-**dijo Diana de repente.

Selena sonrió sorprendida… desde que su papa la abandono Diana no aceptaba ningún chico para su mama, pero Beck era diferente él lo había logrado, volteo su rostro a Beck con una gran sonrisa.

-**Po su puesto que si...además tienes mi número…puedes llamarme cuando quieras**- afirmo haciendo que Beck sonriera asintiendo repetidamente en una muestra de emoción.

-**Gracias**-dijo el abrazando a las dos con fuerza, para luego irse a su casa lleno de felicidad.

**Notas: Para aclarar dudas, la pelea entre Tori y Jade no fue un rompimiento solo fue una pelea. Jade se comportó de esa manera porque esta confundida con Selena y Tori, ni ella misma entiende sus sentimientos.**

**Sakura chan gracias por comentar un abrazo:) gracias a todos los demás también ;)**

**Besos!**


	12. capitulo 12

**Victorious no me pertenece**

**POV NADIE **

Han pasado tres semanas desde que aquella pelea entre Tori y Jade, ninguna se había hablado…tampoco habían asistido a la escuela sus amigos estaban preocupados ya que ninguna si quiera contestaba sus llamadas y solo decían que no se sentían bien.

Por su parte Trina se había quedado con Tori, después de salir de la universidad se iba la casa para poder estar con Tori y que esta no se quedara sola en casa.

Ya estaba muy preocupada por su hermana no era común que Tori se encontrara de esta manera, pocas veces salía de su habitación y se la pasaba acostada como si el mundo se hubiera acabado.

Jade estaba en una situación parecida no hacía más que quedarse en su habitación sin querer hablar con nadie, ni sus amigos ni mucho menos sus padres.

**POV TORI**

Estoy en mi cama recostada con los ojos cerrados hecha un completo desastre…mi cabello esta revuelto y enredado, mis ojos están inflamados de tanto llorar…si realmente me veo horrible pero poco me importa…tengo este sentimiento de profunda tristeza en mí que hace que las cosas no me importen.

Son estos días, en los que el vacío te consume y no tienes fuerza para ni siquiera abrir los ojos, me quedó lo más quieta posible para no tener dolor…no dolor físico…dolor en el corazón…cada vez que me muevo es como si tomaran mi corazón y lo comprimiera en una lata en la que quedara aprisionado…es asfixiante…es por eso que prefiero quedarme inerte así me siento más calmada…o por lo menos lo intento.

Me pregunto si…si yo no fuera la novia de Jade tendría que sufrir esto…si…tal vez no pasaría por este dolor…pero el solo hecho de imaginar ya no ser nada de Jade me oprime el alma...la amo demasiado a pesar de todo…a pesar de que yo no le importe ni siquiera para mandarme un mensaje de texto…ni para buscarme…aun así soy tan estúpida que la sigo amando.

Aunque no hago ningún gesto con el rostro, por dentro me rio irónicamente…me siento como esas niñitas estúpidas a las que sus novios las engañan y ellas lo saben pero que prefieren quedarse calladas con tal de no perder su gran "amor"…que idiotez…idiotez que yo tengo.

Escucho la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y siento como alguien se sienta a mi lado-**Tori-**me susurra**-No puedes seguir de esta manera…necesitas hablar de lo que paso con Jade-**escuche como Trina me habla con voz baja y tranquila, abro los ojos para observarla.

No pronuncio palabra solo la observo, su cara con una expresión seria…el ceño levemente fruncido y sus ojos viéndome directamente…está molesta lo se…esto es algo raro, Trina cuando vivía aquí no se preocupaba tanto por mí...es decir ella se preocupaba pero fingía no hacerlo…ahora que se fue a la universidad asumió una personalidad sobreprotectora conmigo…es lindo… lo agradezco pero eso no cambia lo que siento ahora.

Al ver que no le conteste ella lanzo un suspiro de derrota-**Está bien si no quieres hablar…pero tienes que volver a la escuela….estas perdiendo muchas clases...llevas tres semanas de estar faltando a clases…y eso no puede seguir así**-me mira autoritariamente aunque aún veo la preocupación en sus ojos…pero no tengo ganas de hablar.

Muevo mi rostro hacia mi almohada y cierro mis ojos y las lágrimas empiezan a brotar otra vez -**No...no quiero**-contesto tapándome la cabeza con la sabana para evitarla, escucho como lanza un pequeño gruñido frustrada y se levanta de mi lado-**Odio lo que te paso…..odio lo que ella te hizo**-me dijo y luego escuche como cerró la puerta de mi habitación.

**POV NADIE**

Trina salió de la habitación con nudo en la garganta…no podía creerlo como podía ser que Tori este de esta manera…ella siempre fue una luchadora…siempre salía victoriosa de cualquier cosa que se le pusiera por adelante… pero ahora…ahora estaba completamente derrotada.

Se la habían quitado…le había quitado a su hermana…aquella chica que estaba en la habitación no era su hermana…eso solo era un rastro de lo que había sido, Trina se sentía tan enojada triste e impotente… ¿qué podía a ser ella para ayudarla? Tori ni siquiera quería hablar.

Trina dio un par de vueltas frente a la habitación de Tori…debía hacer algo para ayudarla para sacarla de este círculo que la estaba hundiendo …pero no sabía que…lanzo un suspiro frustrado y se fue al baño para echarse un poco de agua sobre la cara y calmar su ansiedad.

Tomo agua y se la paso sobre la cara…poco logro calmarse pero minimizo la ansiedad…miro a su costado y vio el celular de Tori sobre el lavatorio, seguramente lo había olvidado cuando entro al baño, volvió su vista al espejo se observó a sí misma…sabía que ella nunca fue la mejor hermana mayor…pero ver a Tori en estas condiciones la destrozaba.

Intento pensar en cuando se habría iniciado esto…recordó cuando Tori le había dicho sobre su relación con Jade, ¿su hermana menor enamorada de otra chica? al principio le pareció extraño, no se fiaba de ella es decir la chica mala de la escuela…la que le hacia la vida imposible a Tori …pero con el pasar del tiempo pudo ver lo feliz que era Tori con Jade, su hermana era maravillosamente feliz…eso basto para convencerla de que eran una para la otra…aunque fuera raro y Trina no se llevaba bien con Jade…. ambas eran felices…Tori era feliz y eso era lo que importaba.

Incluso llego a pensar que eran la pareja perfecta…tan enamoradas…pero entonces ¿qué fue lo que paso?... ¿en qué momento se desboronaron si eran tan felices juntas?...unos meces atrás todo cambio…de repente Tori se estaba apagando… cada vez que la veía y la llamaba lo podía sentir y aunque Tori no se lo dijera ella sabía que Jade era la razón de su comportamiento.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con ellas?...Jade estaba comportándose demasiado grosera con Tori… ¿pero porque lo hacía? ¿Acaso… acaso esa chica Selena tenía algo que ver con esto? Jade se comportó de una manera muy rara cuando la vio…además Tori se lo había gritado en el auto la otra vez…si…tenía que ver con Selena…Jade parecía …no sabía cómo describirlo…¿celosa?...celosa cuando vio a esa chica con Beck…si estaba celosa de Beck…eso significaba que …

Trina apretó fuerte el lavado la sangre empezó a hervirle…¡le estaba siendo infiel!...¡Jade se atrevió a serle infiel a su hermana!…¿como podía haberlo hecho?…Tori no se lo merecía…Jade se había atrevido a lastimar a la única persona que le importaba…esto no lo permitiría más….debería patearle el trasero pero Tori no la dejaría…no debía permitir que Tori anduviera más con esa chica…tenía que encontrar las pruebas suficientes para que Tori viera la clase de chica que era Jade.

Una idea floto en su cabeza en ese instante…pero necesitaba a los amigos de Tori,a ella no le harían caso…pero a Tori si…tomo el celular de su hermana y le envió un mensaje a Cat pidiéndole que todos se reunieran para poder hablar… ella encontraría las pruebas de que Jade le estaba siendo infiel a Tori.

Al mismo instante que el mensaje le llego a Cat la pequeña pelirroja lo leyó en voz alta para sus amigos-**Está bien…dile a Tori que no veremos en Nozu**-contesta Beck para que esta lo escriba, Cat escribió el mensaje tan rápido como pudo estaba ansiosa por ver a Tori después de tres semanas sin saber nada de ella, los cuatro se dirigieron a Nozu después de esto.

**POV JADE**

Miro la pared de mi habitación perdida en mis pensamientos…ya eh asumido la horrible persona que soy…eh sido capaz de lastimar a Tori sin ninguna razón…paso una mano sobre mi rostro mientras me doy vuelta sobre la cama para mirar el techo.

Las palabras de Tori vienen a mi mente "Te odio"… "desearía que esto nunca hubiera ocurrido"… "me has arruinado la vida Jade"…todas dolían pero la última frase era la que más me mataba…porque yo sabía que era cierto…yo le había arruinado la vida a Tori.

Aprieto mi mandíbula con fuerza mientras esa horrible sensación de culpabilidad me inunda… ¿porque hago estas cosas?..¿Porque lastimo a Tori?... ¿Porque aun siento algo por Selena teniendo a Tori?... ¿Porque?...me siento airada conmigo misma…me levanto agitada por la ira, tomo una almohada y la lanzo rompiendo mi lámpara de noche.

Respire agitadamente observando los pedazos de mi lámpara sobre el suelo…mis sentimientos están como esa lámpara…divida en mil pedazos…siento como pequeñas gotas caen de mi rostro y me percato que son mis lágrimas…sollozo un poco cuando intento limpiarme.

Ya no soporto esto…tengo que aclarar lo que me pasa…necesito hablar con Selena para aclarar estos sentimientos… tomo mi celular y en ese instante le marco al número de Selena.

**POV SELENA**

Estoy preparando alegremente la cena, cuando en ese momento escucho mi celular me doy vuelta y veo en el identificador el número de Jade…esto me inquieta… ¿debía contestarle?...debería colgarle…aunque qué caso tiene hacerlo no podía huir toda la vida de ella, tendría que hablarle en alguna ocasión.

**-¿Qué quieres Jade?-**le contesto fríamente

-**Selena….**-la escucho sollozar lo cual me alarma

**-¿Jade?... ¿qué te ocurre?-**

-**Estoy bien solo….Selena necesito hablar contigo-**

-**Bueno está bien… ¿de qué quieres hablar?-**

**-No…no por teléfono…se trata de mi…estoy…me siento confundida…creo que es mejor que hablemos de frente**… ¿**podemos vernos el sábado a mediodía en la cafetería?-**me pregunte entrecortadamente.

-**Ok…está bien nos vemos el sábado-**le afirmo en un tono suave para calmarla.

-**Ok**-dice y luego cuelga el teléfono.

Esa llamada me dejo ver que las cosas entre Tori y Jade no andan bien y creo que es mi culpa...no habría otra razón por la cual Jade lloraría, ¿Qué habrá pasado?...Jade no ha sido honesta con Tori no le ha dicho que soy su ex novia…y esto ha generado muchos problemas.

Pero yo tampoco eh sido honesta con Beck yo durante estas semanas eh estado saliendo con el…y no le eh dicho que yo salía con Jade…no quiero pasar lo mismo…hoy tengo que decírselo.

**POV NADIE**

Los cuatro estaban sentados en Nozu mientras esperaban que Tori llegara, se estaba tardando mucho, lo cual no era común en Tori ella siempre llegaba temprano a todas partes.

**-¿Porque creen que Jade y Tori no han llegado a la escuela y ninguna contestaba las llamadas**?-pregunta Robbie de repente, André suspiro levemente –**No lo sé chico…pero sé que las cosas no están bien entre ellas-**Cat miro la mesa con tristeza, la pequeña pelirroja sabía que era verdad ella misma había sido testigo de las constantes peleas que tenían y también había visto llorar a Tori en otras ocasiones.

-**Chicos**-una voz los interrumpió, los cuatro voltearon a ver y observaron a Trina frente a ellos**-¿dónde está Tori?-**pregunto Cat con curiosidad-**Ella no va a venir…porque fui yo quien les envió el mensaje…necesitaba reunirlos a todos porque necesito hablar sobre Jade y mi hermana - **contesto ella con un aire frio y serio…demasiado serio para venir de Trina.

-**¿De qué se trata?** Le pregunto Beck acomodándose el cabello, después de que Trina se sentara con ellos -**Mi hermana está deprimida por Jade...tuvo otra pelea con ella después del picnic y fue una pelea fuerte**-dijo observándolos frunciendo el ceño y con los labios en una delgada línea recta era evidente que se encontraba muy molesta.

Les conto lo que sucedió aquel día en el auto…la pelea, que no se habían hablado y como Tori llevaba tres semanas sin querer hacer nada más que quedarse en su habitación…también les conto sobre sus sospechas del extraño comportamiento de Jade, estaban de acuerdo en algunas cosas de que Jade aquel día se comportó muy extraño, pero las cosas se comenzaron a poner un poco tensas cuando Trina dejo en claro, lo enojada que se encontraba con Jade.

-**Jade no es buena para mi hermana…ni siquiera le importa cómo se siente…no sé si alguna vez le ha importado…lo único que hace es jugar con ella-**escupía Trina con evidente amargura**, **para todos era difícil e incómodo…Jade también era su amiga.

Beck hizo ademan de querer interrumpir a Trina antes de que continuara hablando de esa forma de Jade pero una llamada de su celular lo tomo por sorpresa era Selena, este se levantó de la mesa excusándose con los demás para contestar la llamada.

**-Hola Beck**-

-**Hola…Selena ¿qué pasa?-**contesta este un tanto extrañado por el tono serio de Selena

Esta suspiro atreves del teléfono -**Es que hay algo que…necesito decirte algo...que debí decirte antes…es sobre Jade-**Beck se puso algo tenso, en general sabe que este tipo de pláticas no traen cosas buenas.

**-Iré más tarde a tu casa para que hablemos-**contesto Beck

-**Está bien nos vemos más tarde…hasta pronto**-

-**Hasta pronto**-repitió colgando el teléfono.

Al mismo instante pudo escuchar la voz de Cat**- ¡No!... ¡No! …¡No lo hare Trina!-**repetía Cat**, él** se acercó tan rápido como pudo a la mesa donde estaban y la pelirroja se escondió detrás de él.

-**Trina quiere que le ayudemos a probar que Jade le está siendo infiel a Tori**-explico detrás de Beck este volteo su mirada a Trina –¿**Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa Trina?...Jade no le está siendo infiel a Tori ¿estás loca?-**pregunto furioso.

Esta apretó los labios**-¡Ustedes no están viendo las cosas con claridad….si no le estuviera siendo infiel, se comportaría de manera diferente con mi hermana!-**dijo elevando la voz batiendo los brazos, todos empezaron a discutir de manera alterada también elevando la voz.

-**Estas equivocada**-Repetía Cat

-**Solo estas diciendo tonterías**-dijo Beck

**-Beck y Cat tienen razón…tus eres la que no estás viendo las cosas con claridad**- insistió André

**-¡Estás loca…Jade nos matara!**-decía un Robbie muy asustado y alterado

Todo este alboroto logro hartar a Trina y su lado impulsivo salió a flote**-¡Ya cállense!-**grito botando al suelo varios platos y jugos que estaban sobre la mesa.

Se levantó de la mesa bastante enfurecida-**Amigos de mi hermana se dicen ser…y no les importa lo que está pasando a Tori…no saben lo que ella está sufriendo por esta relación…jamás en mi vida había visto a Tori tan mal como lo está ahora **-tomo su bolso de la silla para irse.

Antes de continuar se dio la vuelta –**Yo eh pasado estas tres semanas viendo el dolor de Tori….la eh visto llorar como nunca….y no pienso permitir que sufra más…yo misma encontrare las evidencias para que mi hermana vea que Jade no vale la pena-**dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue de Nozu dejando a los chicos bastante tensos.

**-Ella está equivocada**- repitió Beck rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado después de que Trina se había ido.

**POV SELENA**

Estoy algo nerviosa, realmente no sé cómo reaccionara Beck cuando le diga que fui novia de su amiga Jade, no sé si se enojara…intento ver televisión tranquila pero lo único que hago es pasar de un canal a otro, no logro concentrarme.

Al menos Diana ya está dormida, y no verá si Beck se enoja…esto es tan frustrante, de repente el timbre suena…me levanto para ver si es Beck y efectivamente si era.

Le abro la puerta y lo noto algo nervioso, ya que me saluda algo tenso, no podía culparlo yo estaba igual de tensa y nerviosa.

**-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme sobre Jade?-**me pregunta sentándose frente a mí en el sofá, lo miro un momento más y me quedo en silencio durante uno segundos, lo que diré pueda que acabe con mi amistad con él, pero es mejor que le sea sincera.

Me aclaro la garganta y hablo**-¿Beck… recuerdas que te dije que fuiste la segunda persona en lograr que me sonrojara?** –el asintió con la cabeza-**Claro**-dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

**-Pues la primera persona que logro que me sonrojara fue…fue Jade…cuando era más joven yo fui novia de Jade**-termine diciendo y aunque me resulto difícil sentí que dejaba de llevar una carga sobre mi espalda.

El sonrió de lado abriendo los ojos, frunció el ceño y comenzó a reírse con mucha diversión…eso era extraño creí que él se enojaría pero lo que hace es reírse…yo no comprendo eso.

-**¿De qué te estas riendo?... ¿no estás enojado?**-le pregunto extrañada, el negó con la cabeza un par de veces antes de contestarme-**Selena no estoy enojado contigo**-me firma aun riendo.

-**Tenemos algo en común…también soy el ex novio de Jade**-abrí los ojos al escucharlo…el también anduvo con Jade-**Vaya...eso no me lo esperaba**-le conteste sorprendida.

**-¿Y porque terminaron?-**pregunto riendo con el** –Peleas…Celos… ¿y tú? -**me dice sonriendo-**Prácticamente lo mismo**-le respondo, todo esto es muy raro pero supongo que es divertido.

-**Increíble que ambos seamos los ex novios de Jade**-comento incrédula con una sonrisa, el asintió acomodándose el cabello-**Si es increíble…aunque no creí que Jade saliera con otras chicas aparte de Tori-**me dice sonriendo de lado.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar lo que estaba pasando entre ellas dos**-Creo que Jade no le ha dicho a Tori que soy su ex novia-**Beck me miro detenidamente**-¿Por qué no se la ha dicho a Tori? -**lo pensé pero ninguna idea vino a mi mente.

**-No lose…pero el sábado hablare con Jade-**el frunció los labios y asintió, yo miro al suelo y me siento algo culpable por lo visto las cosas entre ambas no están bien y yo tengo gran parte en esto.

**-¿Me podías hacer un favor?...¿podrías cuidar a Diana mientras yo hablo con Jade el sábado a mediodía?**- el volvió a sonreír otra vez-**Por supuesto que si…. no hay ningún problema**-me responde amablemente.

-**Gracias Beck**-le contesto con una sonrisa en mis labios…. el sábado será un día muy difícil, no sé lo que pasara pero espero poder remediar las cosas.

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a JORI4EVER, Sakura-chan, los Guests ,** **victoiousnaomi, lion se les agradece mucho :)**


	13. Capitulo 13

_**Victorious no me pertenece **_

**POV TORI**

Miro el espacio que hay entre la pared y mi cama…siento una especie de indecisión mesclada con enojo, tristeza y desamparo….esto es lo que provoca Jade West en mi….mi querida novia…ya no se bien si quiero continuar siéndolo o sufrir por ya no serlo….

Me incorpore de mi cama para sentarme mientras abrazaba mis rodillas, ya me dolía la espalda de estar tanto tiempo recostada…resoplo pasando una mano por mí ya desordenado cabello café…. ¿porque mi vida tiene que ser una montaña rusa de momentos buenos y malos?...justamente ahora siento que estoy en la peor parte de la montaña rusa, esa que te hace querer vomitar de disgusto.

Mis ojos arden de nuevo…Jade…Jade…Jade… ella invade mi mente siempre… ¿porque no podemos tener una relación feliz como antes?…. ¿por mis inseguridades?... ¿por su comportamiento ante Selena?...no sé qué hacer, no sé si intentar arreglarlo, porque por lo visto no se llega a nada…. otras veces hemos hablado y "arreglado nuestra relación" para luego tener un nuevo problema….llevo tanto tiempo sin escuchar su voz…tal vez solo necesito tener una pequeña platica con ella….

Yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios pero con la mayor determinación que mi cuerpo permitía busque mi celular para hablar con Jade…levante las sabanas y las almohadas de mi cama…busque en mi closet en mis cajones…mi celular no estaba en mi cuarto aquella determinación por hablar con mi novia empezaba a desaparecer.

Rápidamente salí de mi habitación para buscarlo afuera…entrecerré los ojos ante la luz que ya no estaba acostumbrada a ver y continúe con la búsqueda…escuche ruidos abajo así que me dirigí hacia la sala encontrándome con Trina que parecía iba a salir.

-**Hola pequeña**- susurro con sorpresa al verme fuera de la habitación…. una sonrisa ligera se asomó por sus labios…era probable que estuviera feliz de que saliera de mi cuarto

**-¿Adónde vas?-**le pregunte

-**Iré por un capuchino… ¿quieres que te traiga algo?-** su sonrisa creció un tanto esperanzada

**-No- **fue lo único que le conteste mientras miraba las escaleras

La escuche suspirar con decepción **-Ok**-musito saliendo de la casa cerrando la puerta tras ella…unos instante después escuche como se fue en su auto…en cierta manera arruine la pisca de felicidad de mi hermana pero para ser sincera todo lo que quería era hablar con Jade… ¡Rayos! le hubiera preguntado si ella vio mi celular

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos…subí las escaleras siguiendo aquel ruido…venia de la habitación donde dormía Trina… fruncí el ceño extrañada ¿Qué estaba haciendo mi celular en su habitación? velozmente lo tome para revisar el mensaje era de André preguntando como estaba, le conteste tan rápido como puede para poder llamar a Jade

Un minuto después el timbre de la puerta sonó y como no había nadie más que yo en casa no me quedo opción más que ir yo a abrir la puerta…al abrirla me encontré con mi pequeña amiga pelirroja Cat.

**POV SELENA**

Termine de desayunar junto a mi pequeña Diana….recogí los platos y los lave….ya era Sábado por lo que hoy tendría que hablar con Jade como quedamos la última vez que platicamos….

No puedo evitar sentirme algo incomoda….algo en mi sabe que Jade no está bien…sé que es por Tori y probablemente yo tenga algo de culpa en sus problemas…o quizás yo tenga toda la culpa…

Sería una mentira negar que mi intención no fue estar con Jade…. porque si lo quise…pero me di cuenta de que no tenía ningún sentido en hacerlo ...no estaba bien pero al parecer fue tarde para arrepentirme parece que ya había causado problemas

Me senté en el sofá observando como Diana jugaba con sus muñecas….me mordí la uñas ante la ansiedad que tenía…me sentía ilusa y culpable… ¿cómo podría arreglar lo que hice?

Tocaron a la puerta y me levante para abrirle…estaba segura de que era Beck que vendría a cuidar a Diana…

-**Buenos días**-me saludo una vez que le abrí

-**Buenos días Beck**-le conteste sonriente, el asintió y se dirigió donde Diana para saludarla-**Iré por un suéter para irme **-le dije mientras tomaba uno del perchero.

**-¿Dónde te verás con Jade?- **me preguntocon el ceño levemente fruncidoarrodillado al lado de Diana

**-En la cafetería- **respondí pasando mis brazos alrededor del abrigo

**-Bueno…-**dijo acomodándose el cabello-**Puedo ir a dejarte en mi auto…si tu gustas- **ofreció amablemente

**-Claro gracias**-conteste, el sonrió tomando a Diana en brazos, mientras se dirigía a la puerta para poder irnos.

**POV NADIE**

Trina entro en la cafetería…se sentó con desanimo en la mesa y la observo con profunda decepción…por un instante creyó que Tori había salido de su burbuja de tristeza…pero no fue así…continuaba igual de mal…

Deslizo sus dedos por la madera fina de aquella mesa…se sentía tan impotente ante la situación de su hermana, había prometido desenmascarar a Jade pero no sabía cómo hacerlo…no tenía ni idea de que hacer…era como estar atada de manos

**-Buenos días señorita… ¿Cuál es su orden?-**pregunto la joven que atendía

Trina pestañeo saliendo de sus propios pensamientos –**Mmm un capuchino –**contestó sin ganas

-**Si desea un capuchino tendrá que esperar un poco… ya que nuestra máquina de capuchinos está siendo reparada en este momento –**señalo la camarera

Trina suspiro con apatía…no se sentía de humor ni paciencia para nada…paso los dedos por su flequillo, frunció los labios en una línea recta y tomo su bolso para retirarse del lugar

**-No… no quiero nada**-murmuro desganada poniéndose en pie, al mismo instante que lo hizo vio como Jade entro en la cafetería con la mirada perdida…

La misma camarera se dirigió para atender a Jade…Trina se quedó en blanco ante la imagen de la chica que estaba haciendo miserable a Tori… …Jade se sentó a cierta distancia sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Trina ya que la tenía a sus espaldas ordeno dos cafés que al momento le fueron traídos…

La ira recorrió el cuerpo de Trina…. apretó los puños alrededor de su bolso…. ¡mírenla! pensó para sí misma…¡como si no hubiera hecho nada!...¡como si Tori no estuviera hecha un desastre por su culpa!…. sintió el terrible deseo de acercársele y gritarle por el daño que le estaba causando a su hermana

Movió sus pies para acercársele pero al instante noto algo…Jade había pedido dos cafés…. ¿Porque pediría dos?... ¿Estaría esperando a alguien?... dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se sentó de nuevo con la mirada clavada en Jade

Jade por su parte no aparto sus ojos de la ventana de la cafetería…se sentía nerviosa…. un mal presentimiento recorría su ser sin contar la inquietud que sentía por la plática que iba a tener con Selena…normalmente Jade nunca se encontraba tan frágil y emocional…cuando lo estaba solía ir con Tori…pero eso ahora no era una opción…dio un suspiro ahogado sin quitar sus ojos de la ventana…

**POV TORI**

**-¡Toriiiii!-**grito Cat mientras se me abalanzo encima envolviendo sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mí en un abrazo asfixiante

**-Me alegra verte…pero por favor déjame respirar –**le dije haciéndole pequeño círculos en la espalda

-**Lo siento**-respondió mientras se le escapada esa peculiar risita que tenía, sonreí de vuelta…tal vez no me sentía de la mejor manera pero no puedo negar que ver a la dulce Cat me hace feliz…me hacía falta mi pequeña amiga…

-**Pasa Cat**-me hice a un lado para dejarla entrar…ella paso pero camino con inseguridad…lanzo varias miradas alrededor de la casa como nerviosa, eso me extrañaba pero bueno estamos hablando de Cat…

Cat y yo nos sentamos en el sofá…ella me sonrió con dulzura...era típico de ella…**-Te ves terrible-**me dijo con tanta inocencia que me hizo reír…Cat ignoraba el hecho de que su comentario era ofensivo

-**Lo sé**-conteste con una sonrisa, ella asintió y dirigió su mirada a las escaleras de nuevo de manera inquieta y nerviosa

**-¿Donde esta Trina?-**pregunto

-**Salió por un capuchino...pero ha tardado mucho**-fruncí el ceño –**Pero bueno seguro se quedó en alguna tienda viendo ropa…así es Trina-**

-**¡Genial!-**contesto con una amplia sonrisa

Aquello me extraño… ¿Por qué Cat estaría feliz de que mi hermana no estaba?…. normalmente es una de las pocas personas que la tolera…y su actitud al entrar también la delataba...algo estaba ocurriendo….

**-¿Qué pasa Cat?-**pregunte**-¿Por qué estás tan feliz de que Trina no este?-**

Cat se quedó en silencio… miro su regazo mientras movía el pie contra el suelo ansiosamente, yo la continúe mirando

-**Cat… ¿Qué está sucediendo? …. ¿que acaso ella te ha hecho algo?-**cuestione inquieta…ella se puso más nerviosa

**-¿Cat?-**repetí sin tener una respuesta suya…moví mi boca para hablar de nuevo pero me vi interrumpida por ella.

**-El viernes nos reunimos con Trina-**susurro fijando sus ojos en mí**-Nos envió un mensaje…ella quería que habláramos… quería hacer un plan -**hiso una pausa jugando con sus manos**- Ella cree que Jade te está siendo infiel y quiere probarlo para que no estés con ella…cree que mejoras si no estás con Jade-**dio un pequeño suspiro**-Quería que todos la ayudáramos-**termino enredando un mechón de su cabello en su dedo.

Me quede impactada al saber aquello…no sabía que decir…no sabía que hacer…mi hermana quería alejarme de Jade….según ella esto me ayudara….no sabía que sentir en ese momento…mire a Cat quien esperaba mi reacción…negué con la cabeza mientras me recostaba en el respaldar del sofá mire el techo y suspire cansada mientras me pasaba las manos por la cara….esto era demasiado…

**POV NADIE**

El auto de Beck se estaciono frente a la cafetería….Selena sonrió por inercia estar con Beck la hacía sonreír mucho…tomo a su pequeña en un fuerte abrazo y coloco un beso en su cabeza

**-Pórtate bien con Beck- **dijo acariciando sus rizos

**-Si mami- **respondió felizmente la pequeña

**-¿Puedo llevar a Diana al cine?**-pregunto Beck quien observaba la escena

Selena sonrió de nuevo-**Pospuesto que si…solo no la pierdas de vista…es una escurridiza-**bromeo tomando su bolso y abriendo la puerta del auto**-Gracias Beck eres una gran amigo-**musito fundiendo sus ojos con los de el

-**No hay de que**-respondió acomodando los espejos del auto

Selena dio otro pequeño beso en la cabeza de su hija, y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Beck de despedida…Beck movió su cabeza sin percatarse que Selena se le había acercado lo que hizo que Selena rozara los labios con los suyos…

En la cafetería Jade observo todo lo acontecido…una oleada de celos recorrió su cuerpo…frunció el ceño y los labios en un mohín… apretó levemente el vaso de café que tenía en la mano…

De nuevo se sintió estúpida y culpable… pero aun así no podía evitar esos sentimientos…se paso una mano por el cabello…aplacando su naturaleza…tenía que controlarse…tenía que dejar de sentir eso….

En el auto estaban un Beck y una Selena completamente sonrojados y avergonzados no dejaban de mirarse y sonreír con timidez…la pequeña Diana soltó la risa al ver sus caras sacándolos del trance donde ambos estaban….

Selena resoplo nerviosa entre risas **–Lo siento por el casi beso Beck**-bisbiseo a toda prisa

Él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida pero nerviosa-**No te preocupes**-respondió con timidez

Selena asintió y salió del auto a toda prisa –**Nos vemos luego-**dijo después de cerrar la puerta tras ella…se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa de lado a lado en el rostro y entro en la cafetería en donde la esperaba Jade.

_**¿Qué dirá Jade a Selena?,¿Jade aclarara sus sentimientos?,¿Qué hará Trina?¿Que hará Tori ahora que sabe lo que quiere lograr Trina?**_

_**Gracias a xoxo , victoiousnaomi , JORI4EVER, Guest, Sakura-chan, Silverke, VictoriaA11, xv10 por sus comentarios…también gracias a los demás que leen ;)**_


End file.
